Get Out Alive
by Lyonene
Summary: Ruby and Ashley are well known for their pranks, most of them aimed at Matt and Jeff Hardy. When the pranks spiral out of control, it sets the women on a course that will destroy their lives. Rating is due to curse words, adult themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This story is complete, I'm just slowly uploading it chapter by chapter.

Ruby arched an eyebrow, raking a hand through her brown hair as she studied the rental car before her.

"Hmm… I don't know… I think we should go with the bleach."

Ashley, her best friend, shrugged and tossed the sack of sugar over her shoulder, stooping down to grab the bottle. A second later, she was pouring the bleach into the car's gas tank. "How much Rubes?"

"All of it. Matt and Jeff wanna play games, let's play them back." She smirked, picking up the second bottle and pouring it in herself. The

Hardy bother's had found it amusing to lock the two women in the kitchen deep freeze the night before at a company event. The girls hadn't found it all that funny.

**********

Jeff and Matt walked out of the arena around midnight, grinning and laughing at each other, their tag team titles swung over theirs shoulders along with their duffel bags.

"Man, I can't believe we actually locked them in that damned freezer!" Jeff chuckled.

"All I know is that Ashley has gotten on my LAST damned nerve lately. Her and that best friend of hers, Ruby. I can't believe they took our clothes!"

"Even YOU have to admit that was pretty fucking hilarious bro." Jeff crowed, getting in the driver's seat of their rental and smirked when

Matt groaned. "Hey, I'm not THAT bad of a driver!"

**********

Ashley and Ruby were perched on the hood of the truck they were sharing, having been waiting all day to see if the bleach had taken effect, especially since Matt and Jeff had been at the arena since early morning.

"Think it's had enough time yet?"

"With all the bleach we poured in there?" Ruby smirked, taking a long swallow of her water. "Yep."

"OH SHIT!" Ashley started shrieking with laughter when the car made a funky noise upon starting up, and then died.

"Time to go!" Ruby slid off the hood and quickly got into the truck, waiting until her friend was in before revving the engine. She stopped long enough to wave at Matt and Jeff. "Car problems?"

Ashley was laughing her ass off as they peeled out of the lot.

"Those bitches!" Matt shouted angrily, his dark eyes narrowed to slits, not believing what they did to their ONLY ride back to the hotel. Matt grumbled, getting out of the car and walked around to the hood, groaning when he seen the smoke. "Christ…"

"Is it bad?" Jeff asked hesitantly, joining his brother, a troubled look on his face.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Matt snapped, clearly frustrated and pissed beyond belief.

"Just askin'…" Jeff grumbled, bending down and sniffing, feeling sick at the smell. "Bleach… they put bleach in our gas tank!"

"No fucking shit Sherlock! This is absolutely UNBELIEVABLE!" Matt roared, clearly livid and raked a hand through his long, black hair, sighing heavily. "How the fuck are we supposed to get back to the hotel now?"

"Walk?" Jeff suggested, that troubled look still on his face, though he knew they had this coming. They did shove those women in a freezer after all.

"How bout you hike up your fuckin' pant leg and flag us down a ride?"

"How bout you kiss my fucking ass Mattie?"

**********

"That was hilarious; too bad we didn't have a camera." Ruby sighed when she and Ashley had reached the hotel. They'd stopped at their room long enough to change into bathing suits before heading upstairs to use the pool on the roof, both glad when they found it deserted.

"Like hell, I had my digital! You should see the shots I got, they both looked like this." Ashley widened her eyes, dropping her mouth.

Sniggering, Ruby dropped her towel on a lounge chair before diving into the cool water. When she resurfaced and had wiped the water from her eyes, she found Ashley on her cell phone. "What-" She fell silent when Ash raised a finger, beginning to grin when she realized Ash was calling a cab for the guys, instructing that compliments of Ash and Rubes were to be given. "You want them to come kill us don't you?"

"I figured it'd be rubbing salt in the wound."

**********

"THOSE BITCHES!" Matt roared when he seen a cab pull up to them, and vowed to make the girls pay for this.

"I'm going to ring Ashley's neck." He muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes.

"Man, just shut the fuck up and get in. You won't do shit to that woman because if you, I'll kick your teeth down your throat." Jeff informed his brother hotly, green eyes also narrowed and slipped into the back of the cab alongside Matt.

His eyes widened when the cab driver began stripping for them.

"Uhhh… on second thought, we'll walk." He got out as quickly as he got in, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, walking sounds really good right now." Matt agreed immediately, not about to ride back to the hotel with THAT guy.

**********

"How bout a drink?" Ashley asked, toweling her hair dry as they walked back to their room.

Ruby nodded, still grinning like a Cheshire cat. She went to her own room to change, finally coming out to find Ashley slipping on her shoes. "Ready?"

"Margaritas here we come!"

**********

Matt and Jeff finally stumbled into the hotel a little after two that morning, still not believing what had happened. The gay cabby had decided to scare the shit out of them by continuing his strip-tease in the parking lot when they declined the offer of a ride.

They'd ended up having to run away from him since the man refused to take no for an answer and actually stole the rag that was hanging out of Jeff's back pocket.

Jeff shuddered. "I'm NEVER riding in a cab, AGAIN."

"I fucking second that notion." Matt agreed solemnly, wanting to rip Ashley's hair out of her skull.

"Hey look who it is!" Ruby giggled, walking out of the hotel bar, well stumbling, her arm around Ashley's waist and vice versa, both having knocked back a lot of tequila after their pitcher of margaritas.

Well speak of the fucking devils.

"Whatssamatta boys? Didn't like the exotic cabby?" Ashley asked, slurring a little. "C'mon Rubes, let's leave 'em to it."

"Too what? Each other?" Ruby made a face as they teetered away, heading towards the elevator. "That is so sick Ash!"

"They are awful close…"

"You think you bit-" Matt didn't get to finish that sentence because

Jeff clamped his hand over his mouth, causing the rest of it to come out muffled.

"Ladies, I'm deeply sorry for what happened, my brother and I know we deserved what happened tonight. Have a good night!" Jeff called after them, his green eyes twinkling as he watched Ruby, having always found her somewhat attractive. He started dragging his brother towards the stairs. "Do you want us to die, bro? Those women are capable of anything!" He whispered harshly.

"No, they won't be living for long, not after I'm through with 'em." Matt said coldly, suddenly getting an idea and smiling wickedly. "Hey bro, what do you say we rack up a certain room service bill?"

**********

"This isn't right." Ruby said, more then irritated, the next morning as she stood at the front desk, suffering the hang over from hell. She peered over the rims of her blue tinted sunglasses, staring at the clerk as the woman explained the bill. "I'M KILLING THEM!"

Ashley sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, wearing a pair of shades herself. "Fucking pricks." She muttered.

"They're so dead." Ruby snarled as they walked out of the hotel, her high heeled boots clicking on the pavement, half raising her hand in greeting when David passed her. "Who the HELL eats ten fucking orders of onion rings?"

"Not to mention all them T-Bones…"

**********

Ruby and Ashley weren't seen until that night at the arena. It was during Matt and Jeff's match when they finally showed up, on the stage.

Ashley was dressed identical to Matt, striking his pose on the stage, smirking as she started bouncing down the ramp the same way he did.

Ruby was dressed like Jeff, hair included, doing his own pre-match routine, the Hardy Boyz music blaring as if mocking the boys even further.

"Ouch!" Ashley groaned, smirking when Matt was rolled up for the pin.

"Now they look pissed." Ruby commented when the boys lost.

"Retreat?"

"Yep, we can laugh while we run."

They bolted.

**********

"Motherfucker!" Jeff cursed, not believing what just happened, not liking the fact that he just got clobbered in the back of the head by Carlito.

"That's IT!" Matt shrieked once they were backstage, pissed off beyond belief that the women did that, and actually overturned a table out of pure anger. "THEY'RE DEAD!"

"What did you have in mind bro?"

"I don't fucking know yet, Jeff! I'm working on it!" Matt snapped and stalked to the dressing room, needing a shower and some aspirin.

**********

Ruby halted at the entrance to the cafeteria with Ashley when they were greeted with applause, the little war they had going on with the Hardy's now becoming publicly known. She bowed, grinning, still in her 'Jeff' gear.

Ashley waved to whoever shouted out a compliment, heading towards the vending machine. "Did you see Carlito? He whacked the hell outta Jeff."

"Wasn't watching Carlito. I was watching Matt have a stroke." Ruby replied, getting herself a bottle of water.

"You're just looking for trouble aren't you Rubes?"

She straightened up, turning around to find David standing behind them, looking amused. "Now why would I look for trouble? Normally it's just behind me."

"And what a behind." He teased.

"Ain't it though?" Ruby shook her ass at him teasingly.

David growled, his brown eyes flashing for a second before shaking his head. "Always a pleasure Rubes." He said, shaking his head again as he walked away.

"Mind me asking what the deal between you two is?" Ashley asked curiously, sipping her own water.

"We're friends." Ruby replied nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." Ashley arched an eyebrow before letting it go.

"Got a match tonight?"

"Nope, you?"

"Just gotta be seen is all, the whole eye candy thing until they figure out what the hell they're doing with me. Though I think we filled our card tonight."

Ashley started giggling as they headed out to the hallway. "That was hilarious, though I can't figure out why they wear these stupid pants, they're itchy."

"You notice that too?"

**********

"I got it!" Matt suddenly shouted, a towel wrapped around his waist as he emerged from the showers. He flashed a smirk at his little brother, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Oh no, I don't like it when you get that look…" Jeff trailed off, truly fearing for the girl's lives and sighed, knowing he couldn't change his big brother's mind.

Matt quickly relayed his idea.

"Matt, that is the most ridiculous, stupidest idea I've ever heard in my life" Jeff paused, rubbing his chin with his chin and suddenly wondered if his brother might be onto something here. "But you know what, it just might work."

"No, it's GOING to work. I say tonight, right after the show, since they can't leave until the show is completely over with. What do you think?"

"I think it's brilliant. Though, I also think we're going to get our asses handed to us in the end for doing this."


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby made quick work of her clothes, hitting the showers in the woman's locker room while Ashley stood guard at the door with Mickie James and Candice, making sure dumb and dumber didn't try to retaliate.

She showered fast and dressed, blue jeans covered in white star shaped patches, sneakers and a white tank top.

"Bout time." Ashley grumbled, having been in the shower first, waving as Mickie and Candice headed off.

"We got ten minutes till memosa time."

"So let's walk to the parking lot the long way."

**********

"Do you think they'll come this way?" Matt asked suddenly, wondering if there was another way out.

"No, they have to come out this way. There's been too many break-ins tonight." Jeff informed him, having overheard about a group of female fans trying to get into their favorite superstars dressing rooms. Security was pretty much forcing everyone to take a certain route. "Trust me, they should be coming any- Sshh quiet, I hear someone!" He whispered, both crouching down and waiting.

"No no no, he's NOT cute and you need to get contacts."

"Yes, he is! I love Angel!"

"Spike is way better."

Ashley snorted, walking towards the doors. "Not really."

"Bite me."

Matt smirked when he seen them walk out and nodded at Jeff, following quietly, seeing them heading to their truck. He crept up behind Ashley while Jeff did the same to Ruby, pulling a chloroformed soaked cloth from his pocket.

**********

"Oh man… my head feels funny…"

Ruby groaned, blinking her eyes open.

"Shaddup. You're making my headache worse."

"Don't make me bitch slap you Ash."

"You're not going to bitch slap anyone Miss Hinders." A low voice came floating out of the darkness.

"Same for you Miss Massaro." Another voice chimed in, just as low.

He smirked at his accomplice, the girls wouldn't be doing much of anything. They were handcuffed to their metal beds.

Ruby frowned, moving to sit up only to realize she couldn't, trying to see around her. "This ain't funny." She said in a low, cold tone of voice.

"Hey! I'm freaking chained to something!" Ashley shrieked.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Who the hell are you clowns?"

"That's for us and you to find out."

"Having problems ladies?"

Both voices were wicked sounding.

"You're gonna have problems you morons! Do you realize you just kidnapped two people?" Ashley snarled, rattling her handcuffs.

Ruby started to wrack her body on the bed, wincing when the cuffs dug into her wrists but it did the trick, the headboard of the metal bed started clanging against the wall, making a lot of noise.

Ashley cottoned on and started doing the same thing.

"Bang all you want ladies, nobody can hear you for miles." They were informed, low chuckles coming from their abductors when the banging stopped.

"Yup, you're all alone with us." The other one chimed in, snickering.

"Nobody can hear your… screams."

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded, raising her head up to look around the dark room. She sighed, dropping her head back down when it got to heavy to hold up, closing her eyes.

Ashley was racking her brains, trying to figure out who they might've pissed off, besides dumb and dumber of course. "What are you going to do with us?"

"Anything we damn well please."

"Touch us and I'll castrate you with a rubber band!" She growled threateningly.

"Um, Ash?"

"Just like the pigs you are!"

"ASH!"

"What?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES?"

The brothers couldn't help themselves anymore and full out laughed their asses off, not believing how panicky Ruby was and had to lean against other for support.

Matt flipped the switch. "Yeah, Ash. Where are her clothes? Where are yours for that matter?"

Jeff smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, wearing just a pair of pajama pants that looked funky as hell in different swirls of colors.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" Ruby screamed, looking pissed beyond all belief now. "The joke is over! Let us up!"

"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT FOR THIS!"

Ruby glared at Jeff who was grinning like a fool. "I want my clothes." She said, a dangerous edge to her tone.

"Now why would I give you your clothes Rubes? I happen to like your bra and panties, black lace is a very good look on you." Jeff told her, a sensual smirk on his own lips as his green eyes took her in.

She didn't tear her own silver orbs from him. "I don't give two fucks if you like me like this you perve, I want my damn clothes Jeff!"

"And I don't give two fucks if you don't want to be half naked or not. You're staying that way and that's all there is to it." Jeff retorted, snorting when she began yanking on the cuffs and whistled before going over to get an energy drink, tossing one to his brother.

"Thanks man, are there any onion rings or T-bones in there by any chance?" Matt asked casually, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Maybe you ought to look and see if there's a homo in there with Matt's name on him." Ashley said flatly, her blue-gray eyes flashing fire.

"What's this about guys? Because we cost you your match? Well you got us back, now let us up." Ruby said, trying to be calm since it sounded like Ashley was about to go off at the mouth.

"Oh no, we haven't even BEGUN to pay you bitches back." Matt spat angrily, his eyes blazing with rage as he stared down at Ashley.

"Now… if you're a good little girl, I might play nice."

"You honestly think we kidnapped you just to give you a scare?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "You cost us our match with your stupid antics. You two started this and now we're going to finish it. Tonight."

"Oh, this is BULLSHIT! It was a stupid match!" Ashley screamed, hocking a wad of spit at Matt. "Don't you come near me Hardy!"

"Calm down Ash, they're just trying to psych us out." Ruby said, finally just relaxing as much as possible, not looking away from Jeff.

It was hard to believe this normally adorable if annoying guy could actually look dangerous. "How are you planning on finishing it? I'm fairly certain murder isn't a legal finishing move."

"Murder isn't exactly what I have in mind Ruby." Jeff's voice dropped an octave, walking toward her and sat own on the edge of the bed, running his nimble fingers up and down her thighs. "Don't kick me or I'll chain your ankles down too." He advised.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" Ruby pulled back her legs quickly, locking them around Jeff's throat and started choking him, pissed that he would dare put his hands on her.

Jeff coughed, rasping for air and managed to grab a handful of her thigh, squeezing dangerously hard, his fingernails breaking skin. "I warned you." He stared darkly when she let go, breathing heavily as he cuffed down her ankles before pouncing on top of her. "Believe me, the punishment won't be so bad if you JUST cooperate."

"Cooperate? Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Ruby sounded incredulous, her silver eyes narrowing. "Get off of me Hardy." She growled, not appreciating the liberties he was taking with her. "Get off me, uncuff me and give me my damn clothes."

"How about no, no and no?" Jeff bent down, trailing kisses up her throat before pulling back and raking his eyes deliberately down her curvaceous body. "You are a beauty, has anyone ever told you that Ruby? You'd be even more beautiful if you weren't such a bitch."

"I could care less what you think of me Hardy, you're a jackass." Ruby said, her nostrils flaring, physically trembling with rage from him putting his mouth on her.

"You realize if you don't stop right now and let us go, this whole war of ours is going to escalate and we WILL hurt you."

"You could try… but you forget that we're the kings of extreme. We don't fear anything." Jeff reminded her in a soft voice, sitting back up. "Now, I'm going to ask you this once: why are you such a bitch to me?"

"You locked me and Ashley in a FREEZER you moron! And LEFT us there! We sat in that damn thing for an HOUR before the kitchen staff heard us, if the temperature had been set any lower we'd of froze to death!" She hissed.

"And you two decided it would be funny to steal all of our clothes, towels included, then put itching powder in them before returning 'em!" Jeff hissed right back, folding his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her. "You both had that coming and you know well know it."

Ruby looked momentarily confused. "Wait- that was your stuff? No…" She groaned, the room had been dim that night due to some blown-out lights. "We thought they were Paul and Brian's clothes…"

"Yeah, RIGHT." He snarled, raking a hand through his hair and sharing a look with Matt.

"How could you fucking mix up OUR clothes with those morons? Do you have ANY idea how DIFFERENT they are?"

"Hey fuckwads! Do you have ANY idea how sucky the lighting was that night?" Ashley screeched, disbelief etched on her face, not believing all this had started over something they hadn't even done.

"Or how buzzed we were?" Ruby had to smirk, that'd been a good night. They had celebrated Ash beating the snot out of Melina until the sun came up.

"So blow it out your asses."

"Well now you're going to pay for being a couple of stupid bitches." Jeff simply stated, silence surrounding them for a few minutes after. He didn't care if they had been drunk or not. That didn't give them any right to do what they did.

"Yeah, maybe next time you'll think before you act, drunk or not. No excuses." Matt piped in, agreeing with his brother wholeheartedly.

"You'd better let us up right now you freaking perverts. Brian and Paul are gonna knock the tar out of you, just like they did last week!"

Ashley threatened, glaring daggers at Matt.

Ruby didn't say a word, she was just staring at Jeff, looking surprisingly calm. Her silver eyes a dark gray color as she sized him up.

"Empty threats Ashley." Jeff murmured, his own green orbs eerily calm as he returned Ruby's stare. He pulled a chair up besides the bed, propping his feet on the bed and began rubbing his toes against her outer thigh.

"You're awfully brave considering you have me handcuffed down to a bed." She said in a monotone voice. "I wonder if you'd be as brave if I wasn't tied down."

"Is that a challenge?" Jeff asked, smirking when she nodded and shrugged as he uncuffed her. He backed away, growling. "There are no phones, no cars, nothing here. So you can try to beat my ass all you like and escape, but let me assure you, you won't get far."

Ruby shrugged, moving off of the bed instantly, her eyes scanning for her clothes. "I just wanted you to stop touching me." She said coldly, giving up the search and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm not going to touch you. I'm just going to keep you here and make you miserable until you've learned your lesson." He informed her, his voice matching her tone.

He glanced at Ashley, who was murdering Matt with her eyes. "Why don't you two just fuck and get it over with?"

"Why don't you fuck Ruby." Matt shot back.

"How bout you two go screw each other and leave us alone?" Ruby didn't sound amused as she walked around Jeff, the next second darting over the over and drop kicking Matt right into the wall. "Keep your hands off her!" She shouted, not happy because she'd seen he had a case of wandering hands, just like Jeff had had earlier, before she tried choking him. "Ash, honey, stop crying…" She soothed, keeping a way eye on Jeff, bending down to remove the sock Matt had stuffed in her friend's mouth.

Jeff glared at the audacious woman, burying his hand in her thick hair and pulling her back, tossing her to the floor. "She's NOT your concern right now." He stated emphatically. He grabbed her ankle when she went to kick him. "Don't hit me Ruby, or I'll hit you."

"All this shit over a few jokes?" Ruby snarled, wrenching her ankle free and crab crawled backwards.

"You two dick weeds were playing them right back! Don't touch me Hardy, I mean it." She threatened when he took a step towards her.

"What the hell-" She lashed out at him again when he took another step. Honestly, she had warned the moron, and kicked his legs right out from under him.

Jeff grunted, landing on his ass. "Those weren't just SOME pranks you two pulled Ruby! Mistake or not, you need to learn not to mess with us! You and that little bitch!" He drew his leg back before kicking her, hard enough where she'd know he wasn't messing around. "I warned you not to hit me."

Ruby rubbed her thigh, sighing as she pulled herself back against the wall and drew her knees up to her chest. She decided the best way of getting through this situation would be to just shut the hell up and let these blockheads have their say. "Whatever Hardy."

"Matt, let Ashley alone for now. I'm hungry and I know they must be too." Jeff said, getting off the floor. He ignored his brother's grumbling and uncuffed Ashley.

"You ladies hit us, we hit back. That's the rule. You can run, but there's nowhere to go, nowhere to hide." He gestured to the fridge against the far wall. "It's stocked, help yourselves."

While Matt and Jeff started burying themselves in the food, Ashley was peaking out the window, nudging Ruby gently.

Ruby chanced a glance and hid a grin. Miles on end maybe, but not without transportation. She counted to three on her fingers before she and Ashley each shoved Matt and Jeff into the wall and bolted towards the door, not surprised it was unlocked, apparently being uncuffed hadn't been in the original plans. Seconds later found them commandeering two dirt bikes, each one bearing a personalized name.

"Let's trash them when we're done." Ashley said before peeling out of there, splaying dirt on Matt when he came running out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby didn't look back as they hit the dirt road, not caring if she was in her under clothes, just heading towards something with a motel so she could wash off this entire night.

Jeff sighed heavily, he hadn't wanted to do this. He shook the cobwebs out of his brain and pressed a button on the security panel, stepping out onto the porch to watch the spikes shoot up. He winced when he heard the sound of popping tires, knowing the girls hadn't even gotten past the fence. "You ladies done fighting us yet?" He called out, his voice carrying to them.

Matt joined him on the porch, folding his arms over his chest, watching as they stared down around them. "Because we can go on like this all night long."

While Ruby studied the spikes, Ashley flipped both men off, not appreciating the shit eating grins on their faces.

"There's a pattern." Ruby muttered, obviously, their feet were untouched. "Come on."

Ashley snickered when she heard Matt cuss and knew the guys were coming. "Move faster Rubes!"

"Blow me Ash!" Ruby snarled, wincing when she grazed a spike but kept on going, finally clearing the spikes and turning around. "Come on!"

Ashley groaned, almost dropping to her knees, the side of her foot bleeding as she stumbled the rest of the way.

"GOOD LUCK FINDING A HOTEL OR ANYTHING FOR THAT MATTER!" Jeff roared out, sounding amused.

"YEAH! YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK FOR THREE DAYS BEFORE YOU FIND EVEN A GLIMPSE OF ANYTHING!" Matt shouted, snickering when lightening flashed, a downpour of rain following, instantly soaking the girls.

"Better then sitting here with you fuckers!" Ashley shouted back, letting Ruby wrap an arm around her waist, limping.

"I'm killing them." Ruby grumbled, glad it was lightening, it lit up the way.

Ashley nodded, looking down. "Your leg is bleeding."

"And a spike went through the side of your foot, we're even."

"Suit yourselves!" Jeff called back in a sing-song voice, heading back inside the house, Matt right behind him.

"Think they'll come back?"

"If they don't want to get eaten by wild animals or zapped by lightening they will."

**********

An hour later the girls were back, Ruby dragging a passed out Ashley along the grass, looking like she was about to drop herself. "No… more… pizza… straight… salads… from… now… on…." She grunted, finally plopping down in the wet grass, soaked to the bone, her skimpy bra and panties not providing any protection.

She crawled down to sit at Ashley's feet, exhausted beyond belief. Where the spike had gone through Ashley's foot hadn't stopped bleeding, even though they'd tried to clot the blood flow. "Ash?" Whispered Ruby, seeing how pale her friend was and knew she needed immediate medical attention. Ruby tried to get to her feet but her knees gave out on her.

Jeff rushed outside, followed by Matt and instantly went to them. "Damn it Ruby! You both are so fuckin' stubborn!" He growled, tossing her over his shoulder, carting her inside. He finally put her down in the bathroom, placing her on the sink and took her foot.

"Don't kick me. I'm only trying to help you."

"It wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have kidnapped us." Ruby retorted, wincing when he started scrubbing the gash on her leg mercilessly. "You mind, you prick!" She kicked him away and started doing it herself.

"Yes, I do mind, bitch." Jeff shot back angrily, scrubbing it till it bled again before getting under the sink and pulling out a bottle of alcohol. He held her down while he poured it on the open wound.

"You wanna injure yourself and act foolish, then you're going to suffer for it!"

Ruby shrieked, unwanted tears filling her eyes and struggled against him, against how bad it hurt. When the pain started subsiding, she pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Keep your hands off me." Ruby muttered, sounding hoarse.

"Ruby, stop it." Jeff said in a softer tone of voice, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her face to his chest when she started crying, sighing heavily. "I didn't do it out of spite but the wound might get infected if it weren't sterilized." He explained, his voice gentle as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry this happened, this wasn't my intention Ruby."

"Go to hell." Ruby murmured, pushing him away again, staring at him as she slipped off the counter, hissing and crouching down. She pressed her hands to her leg, trying to stop it from hurting. "This joke has gone on long enough, take us to town, or whatever the hell is closest."

"No, you're staying here for the next few days. You and Ashley. Then, if we feel you two are TRULY sorry, then we'll release you." He informed her, his stare hardening. "Was it really an accident?"

She nodded tiredly, slowly looking up at him. "Paul and Brian put red hot pepper in our food the night before." Ruby explained. "Ash and I would up sneezing so much we had bloody noses, hers was on camera, mine happening during a photo shoot. So after she knocked Melly around, we opened a bottle of Tequila, started talking about payback and went for it. We were told they were in the showers, we didn't know it was you guys." She was being totally honest.

"Why didn't you just tell us then?" Jeff asked, leaning against the sink. "I mean, the only reason we did that to you was because of what you did to us, or what we thought you did. We didn't know you were aiming for London and Kendrick…. THOSE BASTARDS!" Jeff suddenly cottoned on to what had happened, anger flaring in his eyes.

"We didn't have time, you two just locked us in the freezer! And when we tried telling you earlier, you blew us off." Ruby had already cottoned on, they'd all been the victims of another joke from Brian and Paul, she'd let Ashley handle that one, pretty sure when the two dare devils found out the cat was out of the bag, they wouldn't be so cocky anymore.

"You know what…" Jeff trailed off, holding up a finger. "One sec…" He walked out of the bathroom. "MATTHEW!"

Matt rushed from the bedroom. "What the hell Jeffrey?"

After Jeff finished explaining what he had found out from Ruby, Matt got a SERIOUSLY demented look on his face.

**********

"I'm so glad to be away from them." Ruby said two days later, walking into the arena besides a slightly limping Ashley. "They're fucking creepy."

"You noticed that too huh?" Ashley replied dryly, not in a good mood since she had some heads to bust in, providing Matt and Jeff didn't beat her to it. They'd been forced to stay wherever the hell they were for the rest of the time before being allowed to return to their hotel, barely having time to head to the next location, having missed the last show.

"I always though they were, you know, kinda funny but now they rank in my top ten freak shows."

"You can say that again." Ashley murmured, sighing as she stopped in front of Vince's office door.

"Catch you later." Ruby muttered, watching Ashley limp inside to see about getting the night off. She on the other hand might actually get to see some in-ring action. Ruby shifted her leather back-pack on her shoulder and headed off to check the board, dressed low key tonight in black flare jeans, wide sneakers and a white tank top, her brown hair pulled back into a long braid.

"Rubes, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"We're back in the real world Hardy, I'll cocock you." She warned, spinning around when she heard Jeff's voice behind her. "What do you want?" Ruby eyed him suspiciously, definitely not about to go off alone with him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted some payback." Jeff stated, his green eyes gleaming back at her, smirking when he seen she was curious. "You know you want it as badly as I do Ruby. They deserve to get their asses handed to them for what they did to both of us…"

Ruby stared at him for a minute, looking like she was seriously considering the idea. "I don't know Hardy, I go someone who handles… things for me." She said, grinning wickedly. "What kind of payback we talking here?"

"Something public, something in front of the entire world." He extended his arm upon seeing her eyes light up. "Walk with me? I'll explain the rest."

She ignored the offered arm but fell into step besides him. "So what's the plan Hardy? How public we talking bout? Like what Ashley and I did to you boys earlier this week?" She snickered at the me memory, the expressions on Matt and Jeff's faces that night had been a Kodiak moment.

"Something like that, but I'm thinking along the lines of a little more… vulgar. Do you have a problem with vulgarity?" He asked, arching an eyebrow. Jeff cursed when a few wrestlers came barreling out of the locker room, moving her out of the way.

Ruby groaned when Jeff was smashed right into her. "You weigh a frigging ton." She muttered, waiting until the stampede cleared before pushing him away, rubbing her chest. "No. I don't have a problem with vulgarity. What kinda vulgar you thinking?"

"I'm thinking something along the lines of making them look like they're lovers." Jeff announced quietly, not wanting anyone else to overhear them. "Matt and I are seriously considering it…."

"That'll work" Her silver orbs were sparkling with amusement. "I'll let Ashley know since she spends the most time with them. Later Hardy." Nodding at him, Ruby continued down the hall, halting to disappear into a locker room, the door closing behind her.

Jeff grinned from ear to ear, rubbing his hands together and went off to find Matt.

**********

"Outta the way!" Brian screamed, dodging between people, his tag team partner Paul right behind him, masks in hand.

Coming behind them was a very pissed off Kane.

"What do you think they did to him?" Ashley asked curiously from her place on a table against the wall, watching the mayhem.

Ruby shrugged, sitting besides her friend, sipping a water. "Who knows?"

"They took his chain with the hook and pulled down his pants in front of everyone in the cafeteria." Matt said as he walked up to them, Jeff in tow. "Quite hilarious actually, but enough of that. Did you tell your little friend here about our idea Jeff?"

"Morons are going to regret that." Ruby sniggered.

"Matt, shut the hell up." Jeff growled before smiling at Ruby. "And yes, I told her about it, I'm not sure if she told Ashley."

"Yeah, she told me." Ashley said, sounding bored. "I'm already on it." She smiled mischievously, sharing a wicked look with Ruby. "Uh oh…"

Kane was dragging Paul across the hallway by the hook, disappearing from sight again.

Ruby studied her nails. "Serves him right."

"Care to fill us in?" Matt demanded impatiently, not believing this bitch was trying to take credit for HIS idea! Who the Hell did she think she was? "It was MY idea after all."

"Matt, shut the hell up before I stick my foot up your ass!" Jeff threatened. "Go on, Playboy Bunny, what's it involve?"

Ashley smiled sweetly, her eyes narrowing at Matt. "Brian and Paul work out together every morning, tight spandex shorts, spotting each other, encouraging each other, it sounds and looks like they're gay." She smirked slightly. "I took the liberty of borrowing a few button cameras from the tech people."

"And I have already recruited a few people to wear them." Ruby added innocently.

Matt grumbled. "That's not exactly what I had in mind…"

"But it'll work. That sounds great ladies. I was also thinking we could make a tape of them looking like their touching each other and things like that. We're fuckin evil and already have it in progress." Jeff informed them, grinning from ear to ear proudly.

"Believe me, there'll be plenty of touching in this…" Ashley sniggered, leaning against Ruby. "Remember that time we all worked out?"

"And they couldn't stop patting each others asses? Oh god… 'You're doing so good Paulie, looking really hot'!" She mimicked, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"'I know Bri! Hey, hold my bar will ya'?"

Jeff was cracking up laughing, leaning against his brother who was laughing hysterically. "You two are truly evil, but did they really do that?"

"Yeah, they really did it." Ashley giggled, beginning to snort when Ruby did. "Stop that!"

"I can't help it! If I didn't know better I'd think they were gay!"

"Well they're not… Maybe they're bi?"

"Maybe."

"Bi?" Jeff squeaked out, laughing even harder, holding his stomach and lowered himself to his knees, tear burning his eyes. "Oh that's rich!"

"Makes me wonder if you're bi since you hang around them Ash." Matt commented, eyeing her suddenly.

"I am bi." Ashley said seriously, not looking phased in the slightest.

Ruby scowled, seeing the look on Matt's face. "And don't even think about it Hardy, she's MY woman." She slung an arm around Ashley's shoulder, her fingertips brushing the upper swell of Ashley's breast.

"Thanks, now you got me hot and bothered." Ashley murmured, turning her head to purr in Ruby's ear.

"WHOA! Now wait just a damned minute!" Matt shouted in surprise, his jaw dropping to the floor and blinked repeatedly. "You're… serious?" He swallowed hard, seriously hating this because he'd always found Ashley extremely attractive.

"What the Hell? You mean you two… No wonder you hang out together all the time!" Jeff smacked his forehead, not believing he didn't see it sooner. "Well damn, so much for your shot Mattie!"

"Shut it NOW Jeff!"

Ruby smirked, sliding off the table and pulling Ashley with her. "Sorry bout your luck Hardy. I'd say the better man wins but… I'm a woman, which is why she's with me." She patted Matt's arm, pulling Ashley away, their arms wrapped around each other, hand on each other's asses. "Let's go find a room so I can fuck your brains out." Ruby growled, loud enough for the guys to hear.

Ashley giggled. "Oh please, can we?"

Once they were out of hearing and seeing range, they both started sniggering, stepping away from each other.

"I think that was a challenge." Matt stated after the women were gone.

"Ya think?" Jeff retorted, shaking his head.

"What are we going to do now? I was really hoping me and Ashley could… go out…" Matt sounded down.

"I say we hit a club and try to rid them from our minds."

**********

"What're we doing tonight?" Ruby asked, sounding bored as she pulled on a pale pink skirt, letting Ashley adjust the black bandanna top she wore.

"Clubbin? I feel like dancing, especially after what we did to the guys. You realize you freaking called Matt out right?" Ashley was wearing a silver thigh high halter dress, looking dressed to kill.

"Yep." Ruby shook her head. "I like you chica, but uh… I'm strictly dickly."

"Same here. Though it's fun to screw with dumb and dumber. Let's go dance!"

**********

Matt walked inside the club, his brother behind him, wearing all black, hair in a low ponytail. He took in the strobe lights, the dance floor, everything out of narrowed eyes. "This looks alright…"

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find some distractions here." Jeff replied, looking like Matt's complete opposite in a blue shirt, his arm warmers and blue Tripp pants he'd raided from a Hot Topic. He cocked an eyebrow when Matt led the way to a table, shooting the dance floor one longing glance. But they were here to get the women off their minds, which involved a drink first.

As if on cue, Ashley and Ruby breezed right on by, not even seeing Matt and Jeff as they immediately hit the dance floor, instantly getting into the music. It wasn't long before they both had dance partners, both laughing and having a great time.

After a few dances, Ruby spotted Jeff with some blond woman and nodded to them before focusing on her own partner, smiling when the song ended and disappeared before he could claim her for another. "Hey Ash, wanna grab a drink?" She said, pulling her friend away from an octopus. "Ya mind buddy?" She shot him a look.

"Thanks, every time I tried to walk away, I wound up without my lips." Ashley mule kicked the guy as they walked off the floor. "What're we drinking?"

"I don't know, something exotic. Margaritas are killing me."


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby waited until the song changed before cutting in on Matt and his dancing partner. "Sorry, my turn honey." She said, smiling sweetly before batting her lashes up at Matt. "If you can spare me a moment, I'd like to talk to you about earlier."

"Alright…" Matt said hesitantly, wrapping his arms around her waist but keeping his distance since he knew how Jeff felt about Ruby, staring down at her. "What's on your mind Rubes?"

Ruby snuggled right up to him, entwining her arms around his neck, meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry bout earlier, I was just messing with you." She said sweetly, arching an eyebrow when he looked uncomfortable. "Oh really… I realize I'm not… Ashley, but I'm not that bad now am I?" She pressed against him.

"No, you're not bad at all Ruby." Matt murmured softly, a slow smile crossing his lips. A slow, sensual song came on and they began grinding against each other, Matt's hands running up and down her sides, massaging her gently with his thumbs. "You're a great dancer."

"You're not too bad yourself." Ruby murmured, smiling when he dipped her before slamming her back up against his chest, knocking the breath from her. "Like things rough don't you Matt?" She trailed her fingers up and down his neck.

"Rough is the only way to go Ruby." He whispered in her ear, smirking when she rolled her hips against his. "So you and Ashley aren't lovers then?"

Ruby shook her head, feeling his hands moving to cup her ass. "Nada, we both like men."

"Excellent, because it'd be such a waste for such a beautiful woman like you to… not like the great things in life." The corner of Matt's mouth curved upward, twirling her around, her back pressed against his chest.

Ruby smiled slightly, dancing against him, her hands on top of his, guiding them over her body. "Define great things." She murmured, tilting her head against his shoulder.

Before Matt could reply, he found Ashley in his arms and Ruby was being pulled away by Jeff.

"You know damn well I like her bro so here's your spitfire." Jeff said, grinning before guiding Ruby to a nearby table. "You two love playing games don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Ruby didn't bat an eye, ordering herself a screwdriver when the server came by. "Too bad you pulled me away, Matt is an awesome dancer…" She closed her eyes, leaning back for a second before peering at him. "Wait, you like me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yes, I like you Ruby, I like you a lot." He stated bluntly, scooting around the table to sit besides her, his eyes boring into hers. "Do you like me?" He asked, once again blunt, the alcohol he'd consumed making him brave.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Ruby said flatly, accepting her drink and downing it, glad she'd ordered more vodka then OJ, needing to be buzzed all of a sudden. "I just started liking you as a person today, don't expect miracles." She stared at him, it was kind of hard to forget this was the creepy fucker who'd kidnapped her.

Sighing heavily, Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Ruby. You have to know we never meant to go that far with you guys. I'm really sorry… We were just trying to get you back what we THOUGHT you did to us." He lowered his head in shame. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Dude, you handcuffed me almost naked to a bed and you didn't mean to go that far?"

"He did what?"

Ruby paled when she heard that low growl, slowly looking p to find Glenn towering over them, looking downright scary in his black attire, his blue eyes flashing with evil intentions. "Glenn, it's not what- I didn't mean-"

"What did you do to her Hardy?" Glenn demanded, moving so he was right in Jeff's face, a massive hand resting on the table.

"Glenn, it's not what it looks-" Jeff groaned when Glenn grabbed him by the throat, squeezing, and rasped out. "like. We thought they pulled a prank on us so we pulled a prank on them but we didn't do ANYTHING to them and I'm really sorry and I really like her and I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Stay away from her Hardy!" Glenn barked, tossing Jeff away and grabbed Ruby's arm, pulling her to her feet. "We're leaving."

"You didn't have to freaking do that!" Ruby snapped as he led the way through the club. "I'm a big girl Glenn and-" She yelped when he tossed her over his shoulder.

"You never mentioned he had you naked on his bed Ruby! He's lucky I don't kill him right now."

Jeff growled, going after them and pulled Ruby off Glenn's shoulder, shoving her behind him. He panicked at the look on Glenn's face when the giant turned around and kicked him square in the balls, green eyes widening. "We need to leave NOW." He dragged her out of the club.

"Are you out of your ever loving mind?" Ruby shouted, struggling against Jeff. "You just kicked KANE in the balls!" She shrieked when she was next tossed over Jeff's shoulder, spotting Glenn coming out of the club, holding his nuts and bellowing like a pissed off bull, her eyes widening. "You can't run with me like this!" She screamed, realizing Jeff was actually running down the sidewalk. "I'm going to kill you!"

Ruby had to close her eyes so she didn't throw up, finally finding her feet on solid ground and found herself outside a motel door. "Why did you kick my brother?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

Jeff had been in the process of opening the door and halted, the screeching of a record playing in his head and slowly turned around to stare at her, his eyes almost popping out of their sockets. "K-K-Kane's your b-brother?!?!" He couldn't feel his legs anymore, knowing he was dead. He was DEAD meat. "Oh fuck me…" He groaned when she nodded.

"My last name is Jacobs-Hinders, yes Kane is my brother." Ruby glared at him, this wasn't something she told people but the occasion seemed to call for it.

Especially since Glenn was seriously over-protective of his little sister, that and he was quite obviously out of his mind.

Ruby and Glenn hadn't even met until roughly four years ago, by the time she was born, he was already out of the house and seldom came home. When he did, she was always gone, go figure. Then, she decided to follow in his footsteps after seeing some of the tapes he had sent her when she turned eighteen, and joined him on the road.

They'd kept the fact that they were siblings on the quiet and it wasn't long before Ruby was doing her own thing, going on her own way. Mostly.

"Now he's going to kill you." She said, pulling her braid out and raking her fingers through her hair, looking upset.

"Christ, just make sure you send flowers to my funeral." Jeff sighed, slipping into the motel room, pulling Ruby in behind him. "Don't worry, I just don't want him to see me until I absolutely have to face him. I can't believe this…" He grumbled, gripping his hair and shook his head.

"You realize I shouldn't be here right? He's going to think you're trying to molest me or something." Ruby pointed out, grimacing at the very thought of what her brother was going to do. "Why'd you get involved?" She asked curiously, studying Jeff.

He went red from head to toe, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh… well, you see…. I thought he was going to hurt you and I wasn't about to let that happen." He laughed nervously, not believing how stupid he looked.

"Glenn hurt me?" Ruby started giggling at the very thought. "He might've locked me in a room but he'd never lay a hand on me." She shook her head. "Nice to see chivalry isn't dead." She walked over to him, brushing her lips against his. "Thanks."

Jeff blinked in surprise, staring at her in shock. "You're welcome…" He replied hesitantly, his lips tingling from the light kiss. "Uh, what was that about?

Ruby arched an eyebrow. "A thank you kiss. You really are juvenile sometimes Hardy." She shook her head and walked away from him, mildly confused at how one second he was a jokester, the next sweet and the next a raving lunatic, now apparently a moron. "I have to go."

"No, wait, please." Jeff stopped her from leaving by gently grabbing her arm, pulling her back against his chest. "Ruby, I want to say I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what happened and I'm really sorry for being a moron. I know, I come off strange, which I am, but I'm harmless."

"Harmless? No… you're anything but. You kidnapped me, stripped me down, freaking had razor sharp spikes in the yard so I couldn't escape… you're anything but harmless Jeff, don't kid yourself." She pulled her arm away from him.

"I would NEVER hurt you! Never!" Jeff ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head emphatically. "Fine, you're right. I did hurt you and for that, I'll never forgive myself. I hate that I hurt you, Ruby, I really do. I'll never be able to make up for that."

"Glad to hear it." Ruby said, wondering if maybe he was off his meds. "Sleep tight Jeff, don't freak out, I'll save your sorry butt from Glenn." She chuckled softly before walking out.

**********

"Glenn isn't going to kill him." Ruby said to Ashley as they walked down the hallway. "But it took me two days to calm him down, he was PISSED. Hey, why are you grinning? You're grinning!" Ruby groaned. "You hooked up with Matt didn't you?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Ashley replied innocently.

"So you're not getting with Jeff?"

"Should I?"

"He's cute."

"In a Ted Bundy sort of way." Ruby giggled as Ashley shook her head and went off to change for her match, looking around before heading to the break room to lounge on one of the couches.

**********

Jeff was in the break room, laying on a couch, his arms over his eyes, not able to take much more of hearing about Matt and Ashley's sexual escapades. He groaned inwardly, turning on his side when the door opened.

Ruby frowned when she seen Jeff and hesitated before shrugging, not about to worry too much. She'd talked her brother out of pounding him into mud, barely. "Wassup Skittles?" She greeted, smirking when he jumped and headed over to the table to pour herself a cup of coffee, adding liberal amounts of cream and sugar.

"Christ woman, you gave me a heart attack!" Jeff exclaimed, holding his heart. He rolled off the couch and onto his feet. "How're you?"

"I'm peachy." She replied, dropping down on the other couch, crossing one leg over the other. "Jumpy little boy aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be jumpy if you had a six foot monster chasing after you because you fucked with his baby sister?" Jeff retorted, dropping down besides her and cleared his throat nervously. "Forgive me for being just a LITTLE jumpy Ruby."

"He's bigger then six foot sweetness." Ruby replied sweetly. "And he don't scare me a damn bit, most of the time. Besides, I talked Glennie out of whooping your ass, breathe a bit easier."

"Glennie?" He echoed, raising an amused eyebrow, trying and failing to not laugh. "Glennie boy, Glennie son!" He couldn't keep it in.

Ruby tapped Jeff's shoulder. "Um… Hardy?"

"Find that funny boy?"

"Oh shit." She stood up, placing herself between Jeff and her brother.

"Uh…." Jeff's green eyes widened, swallowing extremely hard. He got to his feet, wringing his hands together and laughed nervously. "You have to admit that being called Glennie is funny." He knew he was sighing his own death certificate and backed up, unable to help himself.

"Do you see me laughing boy?" Glenn demanded, not looking amused in the slightest, turning his gaze onto his sister.

"Glenn, just let it go. He's a kid who don't know no better." Ruby said calmly, not believing how retarded Jeff was to say that to Glenn's face. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and grab something to eat." She coaxed, shooting Jeff a 'moron' look over her shoulder as she guided her brother out of the break room.

Jeff grunted and followed, whipping Glenn around and faced him like a man should. "Look Jacobs, I'm not scared of imitated by you. I made a mistake and I'm owning up to it. You name what needs to be done." He wasn't backing down from Glenn. Maybe he was stupid, or just downright nuts, but that was him.

Glenn smashed his fist in Jeff's face, watching as Jeff's eyes crossed and the younger man fell back like a sack of flour. "Moron."

"I sincerely hope you feel better Glennie." Ruby said, sounding exasperated as they walked away. "He didn't mean nothing by it."

"Consider that his warning then Ruby."

"You're such a jerk." Ruby muttered, halting mid step. "Let's go back to pretending we're not related all right?"

"Then stop messing with the guys. You know I don't like you dating the wrestlers."

"I'm a WRESTLER."

"Diva."

Ruby growled when he stepped into his dressing room, slamming the door in her face.

**********

"Hey, what's wrong Rubes?" Ashley called, sweat glistening on her, having just returned from her match. She ran to catch up with her friend. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Glenn's being an ass." Ruby muttered, her bag slung over her shoulder. "First he told me to stay away from the guys, then he tried setting me up on a date a few minutes ago. When I shot it down, he slammed the poor guy through a table he was that pissed off. It's not that he doesn't want me dating co-workers, he wants to fucking pick them out!"

Ashley patted her friend's back sympathetically before retreating.

Ruby had a temper like her brother's and Ashley wasn't going to be there when she blew.

**********

Matt was livid. He was more than livid, he was IRATE. He couldn't believe what he'd just found out from his younger brother and was on the war path. He watched as Ruby walked towards the exit and took off after her. He cut her off, standing in front of her, arms folded over his chest. "What's going on with you Ruby and why the fuck didn't you tell Jeff or even WARN him that Glenn was your brother?"

"Nothing's going on with me and I didn't tell him because it's none of his business. "Ruby said, not looking impressed with his obvious anger, come on, her brother was KANE for Christ sakes. "It's not MY fault you morons decided to kidnap Ash and me. Besides, I didn't mean for Glenn to find out. Now get the fuck out of my way." Her silver eyes narrowed.

"We didn't mean to do that! We only did that shit because you thought you two did that whole clothes prank on purpose." Matt was exasperated, raking a hand through his dark, wet hair. "Ruby, I'm sorry for snapping on you but my brother's nose is broken. Glenn broke his nose."

Ruby wasn't surprised. "Be grateful it's just his nose." She advised dryly. "Now if you don't mind, I have every intention of hitting the bar across the street and getting plastered. Mind moving out of my way? You're interfering with my alcohol binge." She sounded tired, her brother had really worn her out tonight with his temper and mood swings. "I'm sorry Matt, just… tell your brother to steer clear of mine."

"What if I took you out for a drink? Ashley is with Jeff right now. Apparently she knows a little thing or two about a broken nose, more then me… so I'm bored." He smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Plus, I wanna talk to you about my brother. I promise, nothing bad, please?"

"I don't care as long as I get that damn drink." Ruby said, leading the way out of the arena. She halted long enough to toss her bag in her rental before heading across the street, not caring if Matt followed or not. She stepped into the smoky bar and smiled grimly.

Perfect, the place matched her mood. She ordered a fifth of tequila before locating a booth in a corner, sliding onto the dingy leather seat, shrugging off the denim jacket she'd pulled on over her pale blue thigh high dress.

Matt slid in the booth opposite her, accepting the shot she handed him, deciding he needed to get trashed as well. They toasted each other and downed them. "So how did you and Jacobs end up being related?" He asked, breaking the ice between them.

Ruby looked amused as she swallowed her second shot, taking a swallow of the Root Beer she'd ordered as a chaser, shaking her head. "Um, we share the same parents." She said, leaning back, draping an arm along the top of the seat and looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "I just added my mom's maiden name to mine, and used it so nobody would know we're related."

"Interesting." Matt ignored her sarcasm. "Why didn't you want anyone to know you two were related? I take it he's overprotective and still sees you as a little girl instead of an attractive woman?"

"I would hope he DOESN'T see me as an attractive woman." Ruby snorted. "But yeah, kind of. He's pretty much the same as Kane, crazier then hell, but I still love the big lug, most of the time." Her eyes narrowed somewhat, tonight not one of those times. "Now… you said you wanted to talk about YOUR brother."

"Yeah, about Jeff." He sighed heavily, downing another shot, staring at the woman across from him intently. "You need to be straight with him Ruby because he's confused about how you feel towards him. If you want him to stay away from you, then just tell him straight out. So I'm going to ask you blunt: do you like my brother?"

"Not the way everyone thinks." She said honestly. "I mean, he's an okay guy and all but he creeps the hell out of me. One minute he's sweet and adorable and the next he's fucking out of his mind. You, on the other hand, are pretty much a jerk 24/7 and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

She downed another two shots, not even wincing, having killed six or seven by now, sipping her Root Beer. "I don't know Matt, maybe someday, potential is there. But at the moment, not a chance. My brother would kill us both for even thinking about it. Why is Jeff confused? I made it pretty clear he's not my type." Well, he was, in a strange sort of way but so were many other guys, she was flexible.

"Then you need to be honest with him and tell him to go to Hell." Matt stated, following her lead and downing a few shots, fuming over this woman. "Cause I certainly am not going to watch my brother sulk around over an ice bitch who won't even give him the benefit of doubt."

Ruby studied Matt coldly before picking up the fifth and taking a long swallow, slowly standing up. "You don't know anything about me Matt, so get fucked." She calmly poured the rest of the tequila over his head before snatching up her coat. "You have a good night now."

She smiled down at him, an ICY smile, and stalked away.

Matt just sat there, boiling with rage as his face turned beat red and clenched his fists tightly, growling from low in the back of his throat. When the waiter came over and handed him a towel, he glared at the man. If looks could kill, the poor bastard would've been dead on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"You need to get laid." Mickie James said flatly, watching as Ruby did her make-up, having just heard what happened the other week between her and Matt. "You do come across like a bitch."

"You remember what happened to the last wrestler I dated?" Ruby replied, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, he wound up in a coma…" Mickie sighed.

"My thoughts exactly." Ruby replied. "So I'll stick with the ice bitch thing and keep the pour soul I'll never hook up with safe."

"You going to the masked ball tonight?"

"HUH?" The change in topic knocked Ruby for a loop.

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Hello! Midsummer Eve masked ball! The one they started holding since last year?"

"Oh yeah… I'm going." Ruby smiled sweetly. "It slipped my mind."

"Hope you got your costume."

"I do."

**********

Jeff sighed as he looked at his costume, knowing it was perfect for him and smirked. Matt was going as Zorro with the mask and his hair, it just fit the bill. Of course, he was taking Ashley, like that was a HUGE surprise!

"You ready for tonight?" He called through the bathroom door.

"Yep. I am Zorro!" Matt announced, the mask already on with his black cape and outfit.

"You mean Zero."

Ashley walked in, dressed as, what else, a Playboy Bunny, in the little bunny suit; ears and tail attached. "Nice costume Mattie." She greeted, kissing him. "You two ready? We're gonna be late."

Jeff walked out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes when his brother started laughing his butt off. Jeff was dressed as Quasimodo from the Hunchback Of Notre Dame, though his costume resembled that of a jesters, being purple, black and green which matched his hair perfectly, hump included. "What?"

"You are out of your mind!" Ashley giggled, doubling over and slapping her thigh. "Come on blockheads, let's go to a party!"

**********

Ruby frowned, debating on whether or not she actually wanted to go inside the ballroom, looking down at her gown apprehensively. She wore a purple ball gown with a very full skirt and corset style top, a sort of gauzy train attached. She had dyed her hair jet black and put in purple streaks, pinning it to the top of her in spirals and to top it off she wore a purple and black mask that covered the upper half of her face.

She squared her bare shoulders and walked in, spotting Mickie who was dressed as a harem girl, and made her way to her. "Hey."

"Nice costume, I knew it was you." Mickie greeted, grinning broadly.

"Only because I told you what I was going to wear!" Ruby replied, giggling when she spotted David staring at her, apparently trying to figure out who she was. "Oh dear god…" She rolled her eyes when she seen Ashley dancing with Matt.

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Mickie replied, laughing. "I'm going to dance, see ya." She smirked before heading out to find herself a partner.

"Wench." Ruby muttered, smoothing down her dress, not wanting anyone to recognize her tonight. She watched as Mickie claimed Brian, trying not to smile and went to get herself a glass of champagne. She studied her co-workers while she sipped it, some of the costumes were beautiful; some slutty; some funny and some were totally boring.

"Why isn't the most beautiful woman here out there dancing?"

She glanced over to find Carlito standing there, munching on an apple, in tan slacks, a wild tropical button up shirt and a straw hat.

She had to smile at the whole thing, shaking her head, though she wondered if he was just slinging a pick-up line or actually knew who she was. Damn it, and here she thought the mask and new hair color might trick some people. "Maybe because nobody's asked me yet." She replied finally, not believing how much apple he was chomping on.

"Well I'm asking you, mystery girl. Would you like to dance?" His eyes were filled with intrigue, wondering just who she was and tossed the apple over his shoulder, clocking Torrie right in the eye.

Ruby snickered, watching the blond shriek while she raised her gown up by the strap attached to her wrists, showing off her matching purple granny boots, deciding she would go the whole nine yards on the old style look.

"I don't dance very well." She cautioned him.

"I don't either but I'd love to try." He grinned, taking her hand and guiding her out to the floor.

She groaned when a freaking waltz came on. "They go all out on this fancy stuff don't they?" She murmured, letting Carlito take the lead, surprised when she found out he COULD waltz. "Hey, you said you couldn't dance!"

"And you said you couldn't either." Carlito smirked, chuckling at how odd they looked together, how odd he must've looked waltzing in his 'cabana' boy gear.

"What's your name?"

Ruby grinned slightly, lowering her head to hide the twinkle in her eye. "Mystery girl." She told him coyly, finally looking back up.

"Now that's not fair, Mystery Girl. How could such a beautiful woman not want to be known?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling when he seen a blush creeping over her cheeks. "Come on, tell me who you are."

"My mask doesn't come off until midnight." Glancing at the large grandfather clock, she chuckled. "Which is in ten minutes." Ruby stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before disappearing through the other dancers, rolling her eyes when she seen Brian hobbling off the floor.

"You broke his toes didn't you?" She demanded when Mickie joined her.

Mickie grinned sheepishly. "I think so. Seen you dancing!"

"Shaddup. I'm hiding now." Ruby whispered, smiling back at her friend before grimacing. "Hey- watch it!"

"Sorry!" Ashley yelped, having backed right up into her. "My bad."

"Don't worry about it." Ruby said, smiling slyly, going off for another glass of champagne, giggling at the expressions she'd seen on Matt and Ashley's faces, knowing they were still trying to figure out who she was. "I might just keep this mask on for the rest of the night." She thought wickedly, quickly getting her drink and moving to stand in the balcony archway, watching the dancers.

Bells jingling caused her to look away from the floor, arching an eyebrow when she found Jeff standing before her.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Jeffrey the Jester." He grinned and bowed. "And your name M'Lady?"

Ruby almost shot off a smart ass reply but didn't feel like fighting with him at the moment, sighing because she knew if Matt thought she was toying with his brother, he'd go off on her again. "Mystery Girl." She gave him the same answer she'd given Carlito. "Nice costume Jeffrey the Jester."

"Thank you, Mystery Girl." Jeff replied, grinning from ear to ear. He sighed when Carlito appeared, wrapping an arm around the woman's waist and pulled her against him. "Oh- I didn't know you were with someone. My mistake. Have a good night." He smiled again before walking away, sighing at his piss poor luck.

"You found me." Ruby said, smiling up at Carlito, feeling a twinge of regret when she heard Jeff's tone and sighed inwardly, knowing it was for the best. She didn't know how she felt about him at the moment, besides he confuckered her to end and that wasn't cool.

"NO!" She shrieked when the clock struck midnight and Carlito gently tugged off her mask, staring up at him blushing. "Thanks."

**********

"Holy shit." Ashley murmured, seeing her friend was the broad in purple, the one who Jeff had been talking to and glanced at Matt. "Is that steam coming from your ears?"

Matt was beyond livid now, there wasn't a word to describe the anger that coursed through him. He glared hatefully at the bitch who was continuously trying to break his baby brother's heart, and felt like ripping her own out of her chest. "Yeah. Come on, we're leaving before I become a woman beater." His voice was low and dangerous as he guided Ashley to the stairs.

"Just what the Hell…" Jeff muttered under his breath, not believing he was actually trying to hit on the Ice Queen herself and shook his head, following his brother.

**********

"Damn… now THAT'S a cool costume." Carlito stated, grinning broadly and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Simply beautiful Ruby."

Ruby seen the three leave and sighed heavily, having caught the look Matt shot her. Screw him. He was going to think whatever the hell he wanted, he could go blow it out his ass. "Thank you Carlito." She replied, blushing again when she caught David's knowing eye on his way out. "Though I think I might have went overboard when I dyed my hair." She laughed softly, reaching up to tug on a black and purple spiral. "I guess the party is over, thank you for the dance." She gently took back her mask.

"Why is the party over?" He asked, sounding confused and ran a finger down her cheek, grabbing her hand when she tried to pull away. Carlito pulled her back against his chest, a strong arm wrapping around her waist. "Why don't you come back to the hotel with me and have some drinks?"

"I guess that'd be all right." Ruby agreed hesitantly, slipping back on the mask, not wanting another man's nose to be broken if her brother spotted them. She allowed Carlito to lead the way, smiling when the night air hit her, inhaling deeply. Until just now she hadn't realized how hot it'd been inside the ballroom. She linked her arm with his and walked down the street to the hotel most everyone was booked at, finally pulling off her mask when they were inside his room

"Make yourself comfortable." Carlito said, taking off his shirt and tossing it on top of an open duffel bag. He reached over to flick on the table lamp, casting a dim glow about the room. "Liquor is over there and there's a hot tub if you want to relax with me." He winked at her.

Ruby let her hair down and that was it, the spirals cascading down her back and removed the black silk shawl she'd slipped on as they were leaving. Her dress was to much of a pain to even contemplate taking it off at the moment. "Nice offer but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." She murmured, accepting the other one though and poured herself a glass of wine, not in the mood to get smashed tonight.

He smiled, nodding and moved to sit down behind her when she perched on the edge of the bed. He scooted back, leaning against the headboard and gently tugged her back so she was sitting between his outstretched legs, her back to his chest. "Relax, Ruby. You know you can trust me, I would never hurt you." He whispered huskily in her ear, his arms moving about her waist.

She sipped her wine, setting the glass on the bedside stand and leaned back against him, tilting her head to the side when he gently kissed her neck. Reaching back, she threaded her fingers in his hair, finally tilting her head back to kiss him.

Carlito was stunned but at the same time, he loved the feeling of her lips on his. He gently returned the kiss, not demanding anything of her, accepting what she was willing to give. He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her chin and to her throat, chuckling softly when she melted against him, kissing and sucking on the spot. "You feel incredible Rubes." He murmured throatily.

She shivered when he found her spot, running her hands up and down his thighs, feeling the heat from his bare chest piercing through her silk dress. Ruby sighed when he ran his strong hands up over her abdomen to her breasts, realizing he was slowly unlacing the corset and put her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She whispered, realizing she'd been leading him. "I don't generally go to bed with someone right off the bat Carlito."

"It's alright Ruby, if I was pushing you, I'm sorry." He kissed her lightly and moved from the bed, walking to the bar to make himself a drink and cool down his burning body. "How did you like the ball tonight?" He asked finally, sipping his drink, dark eyes staring at her.

It could've gone worse. Ruby sighed shakily, draining off the rest of her wine in gulp. "It was all right." She said softly, watching him, blushing when she seen him trying to hide a grimace and knew what it was from. "I'm going to go…" She got off the bed, retrieving her shawl and mask. "Thank you for the dance and the drink."

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Carlito asked, feeling somewhat saddened that she was leaving. "We could always watched a movie, order something to eat. If you want that is." He added, not wanting her to go yet.

Hesitating, Ruby thought on it for a second before nodding, managing a smile. "Let me go change into something else first." She said finally, gesturing to her gown. "Something less poofy." When he nodded, she chuckled softly and slipped out the door, heading for her own room.

She was digging in the small silk purse around her wrist for her key, not seeing Matt until she almost walked right into him, finding him with his fist raised, obviously prepared to pound on her door. "I'm right here Hardy." She said coldly, folding her arms over her chest, looking mildly annoyed. "If you're going to go off on me about the ball, forget it." She unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Stay away from my brother Ruby." Matt simply stated, walking in behind her, closing the door with the heel of his foot. "You need to stop being such an ice bitch toward him and just reveal how you truly feel about him. Fuck your brother and what he thinks. Are you really THAT afraid of Glenn, that you'd allowed him to control your fucking happiness?" He sounded both angry and hurt. Hurt for his brother and angry with her for toying with Jeff's mind.

"I didn't go near your brother Matt, he approached me." Ruby snarled, tossing her purse aside and dropping down onto her bed to tug off her boots, looking angry. "And you don't know what I feel for your brother so mind your own business! Leave Glenn out of this, he has NOTHING to do with my personal decisions." She started to unfasten her corset, looking annoyed when he didn't move. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" She demanded. "You're such a jerk Matt!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you feel for him then Ruby? Why are you constantly pushing him away when it's clearly obvious to everyone in the goddamn company that you two are so perfect for each other it's SICKENING! But your BROTHER won't allow it to happen so you're shoving him away for his own protection!" Matt shouted back at her, refusing to back down. "I seen you in bra and panties before Ruby. You forget so suddenly that you're a Diva, this ain't nothing new for you."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, unlacing the corset top before letting the dress slide down to her feet, not caring anymore if he seen her under garments. She viciously kicked away the gown after stepping out of it, not looking at Mat as she stalked over to get into her bag, rifling through it, purple and black spirals cascading down around her shoulders.

"I could have sworn I told you to mind your own fucking business. Glenn broke your brother's nose you moron. The last guy I went out with wound up in a fucking coma. I don't know what I feel for Jeff but I know I don't care to see him laying hooked up to a breathing machine." Ruby straightened, planting her hands on her hips. "Now are you going to leave and let me change or do I have to go into the bathroom?"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you feel for my brother. If you don't want to be with him then tell him to go fuck himself. Make him hate you because…" Matt finally couldn't take it anymore and completely snapped. "HE'S FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU ICE BITCH! YOU'RE BREAKING MY LITTLE BROTHER'S HEART AND I WANNA KNOW WHY!"

"GET OUT!" Ruby shouted, mildly alarmed, but she already knew Matt had a temper. "Get the fuck out of my room right now Hardy!" She shrieked when she was tossed back against the wall. "Matt! Stop it!" She socked him in the jaw, shaking her hand afterwards, that hurt.

"I'm an ice bitch remember? His breaking heart ain't none of my fucking concern!" Roughly, she shoved him, her own temper on the snapping point, her silver eyes darkening to a stormy gray when Matt just stood there, holding his jaw. Ruby socked him again.

Matt growled from low in the back of his throat, covering his eyes with his hand and shook his head, hocking a wad of spit on her. "Stay away from my brother, bitch. He wants nothing to do with someone who clearly doesn't want him. Just keep your distance or next time, I won't be so fucking friendly and go ahead: send your big, tough brother after me. I'll show him exactly what I can do because I don't sweat his ass. Have pleasant dreams ice bitch." He slammed the door shut behind him on his way out.

Ruby calmly picked up a fifth of alcohol and followed him out into the hallway, tossing it and smiled coldly when it struck Matt right between the shoulder blades. "Threaten me again Hardy and it won't be my brother you have to worry about." She moved so she was standing over him, hocking her own wad of spit on him. "YOU have pleasant dreams, fuck face." She stalked back to her room.

Matt glared at her and sprinted up to the door fast as lightening, kicking it in. A second later, Ruby lay unconscious on the floor and he was pouring a bottle of whiskey over her. "Fuck you bitch!" He spat, leaving again, leaving her lying there, groaning at the pain in his back.

**********

Ruby followed her brother into the arena a week later, wearing tinted purple sunglasses over her tired eyes, looking worn down in just a pair of black jeans and a tank top, hair pulled back into a ponytail.

Glenn had found her in her room and instantly took over her life, going into over-protective brother mode, more then pissed off when she refused to tell him what had happened. "I'm going to do my thing now." She announced, not about to let him run her professional life.

Glenn grunted, staring at her for a moment before nodding and walking away, his hands twitching.

**********

"Jeff, you need to forget about that ice bitch." Matt stated, seeing his brother sulking again and it pissed him off to no avail. "Tonight, we're going out and you're going to have a good time even if I have to beat it out of you!" He folded his arms over his chest, sighing when Jeff just mumbled a 'whatever'.

"She's not an ice bitch Matt." Ashley said, coming up behind him. "You just need to stop worrying and let them deal with this themselves." She backed away at the look he shot her, her eyes moving behind him. "RUBES!"

Ruby whacked Matt over the back of the head with a 2x4, dropping it alongside him. "When he wakes up, tell him to stay away from me." She said calmly, walking right back out of the room, feeling a lot better.

"Oh shit… he's not going to like that."

Jeff couldn't believe what had just happened, his green eyes bugging out of his head, wondering what the Hell was going on. He took off after Ruby, catching her arm to stop her, whipping her around. He ducked when the 2x4 came swinging at him. "What the Hell is the matter with you Ruby?" He shouted, his voice full of confusion.

"Ask your brother!" Ruby said coldly. "Oh- and go fuck yourself. Ask Matt about that too." She spun on her heel and stormed off.

Now Jeff was pissed off. He was shaking from head to toe, anger consuming his body. "Matt…" He growled, heading back to the dressing room. He found Ashley tending to his brother and gently moved her aside, grabbing Matt by the throat and pushing him against the wall. "What the FUCK did you say to her?"

"I wanted to know why she's fucking with you!" Matt shouted, anger sparking in his own eyes, not believing the audacity of that ice bitch. He growled when Jeff pressed a forearm to his throat, trying to shove his brother away. "It's fucking obvious to everyone around that you love that bitch Jeff, and even if she did give two flying fucks about you, she's too afraid of her goddamn brother to do anything about it!" He grunted, inhaling deeply.

"What the fuck did you DO to her?" Jeff yelled, stepping away and immediately throwing a fist right in Matt's gut, watching him double over. "Matt, I'm NOT going to ask you again. What the fuck did you do to Ruby? If you don't answer me, I'll knock your out ass out!"

"JEFF, STOP IT!" Ashley shrieked, rushing forward to toss herself between the brothers, wrapping her arms around Matt.

Matt gently pushed her away, straightening, a hand on his stomach. "She swung at me so I swung back." He said coolly. "Then the bitch decided she was going to carry it farther then that so I knocked her out. She wants to hit like a man, she can fucking take being hit back like a man. Hit me again, Jeff, and I'm going to knock you down little brother." His tone was dead serious, an undercurrent of danger in there, eyes eerily calm.

Jeff felt sick to his stomach when he heard that and instantly backed up, along with Ashley, both gaping at him in shock. "You… hit her? You struck a woman? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He looked down at

Ashley who had tears streaming down her cheeks, pulling her into his arms. "Com on, Ash. Let's go find Ruby and make sure she's alright."

He glared at his brother before leading her out of the room.

**********

Ruby was strolling up in the catwalk, nodding to light technicians she passed, enjoying how quiet it actually was up here. Finally she had to go down though, seeing the seats starting to fill up and walked the halls. "ASH!"

Ashley had tackled her in a hug. "Are you okay? We know what Matt did to you!" She cried.

"Dude, get off of me. I can't fucking breathe."

"Ruby, I am really sorry for what my brother did. It was uncalled for and… Christ, are you okay?" Jeff pulled her into a hug, stroking her back. "Where did he hit you?"

Ruby frowned, wondering just what the hell was going on. "Is this a joke or something?" She demanded, pulling away, looking back and forth between Jeff and Ashley, realizing it wasn't. "Look, Matt and I got into a fight. It ended with him knocking me out so I bashed his head in tonight." She shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal? Matt knows NEVER to hit a woman, Ruby!" Jeff exclaimed, not understanding how she could make excuses for him and shook his head, glancing down at Ashley. "You're dumping him, aren't you." It wasn't a question and he honestly didn't blame her when she just nodded.

"Sorry Ashy." Ruby said apologetically.

"I have to go get my things…" Ashley murmured.

Ruby watched as Jeff guided their mutual friend away, shaking her head. She didn't have time for Jeff's 'manners' thing, she'd had the 'if you can act like a man, you best be able to take it like a man' belief pounded into her head by her rough-housing cousins when she was younger.

Sighing she headed to the empty room she'd scouted out earlier, smirking when the show kicked off with footage of Matt laying face down in his room, apparently Jeff had returned to handle business. She propped her feet up on the table, folding her arms over her chest.

"Serves that fucker right." She thought, though she did genuinely feel bad about him and Ashley, she knew how much her friend had cared for Matt.

After awhile, she realized she had to become mobile before she planted roots, normally not one to sit around on her ass. As she and Ashley had told Melina and Torrie dozens of times, that's why they had fat asses, the two bitches were always on them. She finally did make it around to checking the board, looking mildly shocked when she had a match, in two fucking minutes! "Oh shit!" She took off running to the other side of the arena.

Groaning, Ruby rolled her eyes when she seen Jeff, not even wanting to know what he was doing there before it dawned on her. "Nice." She muttered, not having a chance to say anything as Default's 'Wasting My Time' blared over the speakers and slipped through the curtains. She halted on the stage to do her little thing before heading down to the ring, tossing her sunglasses to the time keeper and climbed onto the turnbuckle to sit, looking calm and collected as she waited, wondering who the genius behind this was.

Jeff was shocked that she was his opponent and groaned, raking his hands through his hair. His music cued him and he ran out onto the stage, doing his hip thrust movements, the pyros, etc then ran down the ramp way and slid into the ring, hopping up on a turnbuckle, posing before jumping down. He looked at Ruby, confusion swirling through his eyes and slowly walked over to stand in front of her. "I'll lay down and you can cover me, alright?" He said softly.

Ruby already knew she didn't stand a chance in Hell against him, she was a DIVA! She fought women. Yeah, she could toss punches and play duck and run with the guys but she knew once inside the ring, she was toast.

"You sure Jeff?" She murmured, not wanting to embarrass him. "How bout I just slide out and you can win by count-out? Everyone already knows I'm a poke and flee kinda gal."

"No, just pin me. It's the least I can do Ruby." He tried not to let any affection seep through his voice, clearing his throat and laid down in the center of the ring, arms at his side, staring at the ceiling.

Shaking her head, Ruby slid out of the ring. She might not really be on great terms with Jeff but she wasn't about to put a loss on his record to a woman who everyone knew couldn't actually beat him, though everyone would remember he was a gentleman. "Thanks anyway Skittles!" She called over her shoulder, watching as he got up, seeing the confusion on his face and disappeared behind the black curtain.

Jeff shook his head, feeling anger coursing through his veins again and hollered for a microphone, completely breaking character, fuck this. "Yo, whoever made this match, I want your ass out here right now!" He demanded, groaning when he heard a familiar music sound up.

Jonathan Coachman came walking out with a smug smirk on his face, a hand firmly wrapped around Ruby's upper arm, a mic in his free hand. "I made this match." He announced. "You two seem to have some pent up aggression in the back so I thought you could work it out in the ring." His eyes narrowed. "Holds only match, Hardy, Ruby…" He shoved her down the ramp. "And if you DON'T participate, or try to lie down for each other, anything to get out of actually fighting, you BOTH face new opponents."

Ruby groaned, a holds only match? This was going to be interesting.

Jeff was BEYOND pissed off as he paced back and forth in the ring, sighing heavily, not about to put his hands on Ruby if he could help it. He watched her get into the ring, knowing she was scared and stared into her silver eyes. "Ruby, put any hold you want on me and I'll tap. I'm not going to touch you, this ain't right. Just do it, I'll take the loss."

Ruby nodded, wringing her hands together nervously. She and Jeff locked up briefly before she turned into a basic hold, exerting all her strength, knowing he could easily break it if he wanted too. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jeff tapped.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Coachman wasn't having that. "When I said nothing, I meant NOTHING! This kind of thing included! Jeff, you face KANE starting right now! Ruby, don't go to far sweetheart because you'll be facing Matt right after!"

Kane's music hit and he walked out, ignoring the retreating, smug looking Coachman; heading down towards the ring, looking at his sister as she cautiously passed him by.

Ruby swallowed hard, shooting Jeff one last look before heading up the ramp, now she was really shaking. From fear and rage.

"Fuck!" Jeff cursed, immediately going on attack once Kane was in the, drop kicking the much larger man's knees repeatedly. If he was going down, he was going down fighting.

Kane dropped to one knee, reaching out to wrap a hand around Jeff's throat, growling. He wasn't interested in winning this match, he had been sent out here to do a job: teach Jeff a lesson, add his own interest in Jeff and that proved a bad combination. Kane grunted in pain, stumbling back to his vertical base and wrapped both hands around Jeff's throat, sending him flying into the corner. The next second, Kane's huge frame collided with the smaller man's, smashing Jeff into the turnbuckle.

Jeff hit the mat like a sack of potatoes when Kane stepped away, knowing he would rather go through this beating then to lay a hand on Ruby, but damn, it was killing him. He loved her too much though to ever consider hurting her. Coughing, the breath knocked out of him, Jeff crawled towards the ropes, hissing when

Kane stepped on his fingers, bringing his hand to his chest.

Kane smirked wickedly, pulling Jeff up by his dyed hair, once again wrapping a hand around his throat. He raised Jeff into the air, holding him there for a second before slamming the kid down onto the mat as hard as he could, which was considerably hard. Kane

chuckled darkly before planting a foot on Jeff's chest, not surprised when he got the pin.

The destruction didn't stop there. Next, Kane pulled Jeff back up, lifted his entire body into the air over his head, and walked over to the ropes, tossing Jeff out of the ring right onto the announcer's table. He surveyed the damage briefly then slipped out of the ring, heading backstage, that wicked smirk never leaving his face.

Jeff was out cold, not hearing or feeling anything. He just lay prone out there as the EMT's quickly came to his side, loading him on a stretcher, putting a neck brace on him as a precaution before wheeling his lifeless form backstage.

**********

Ruby flipped her brother off when he passed by her, a hand flying over her mouth when she seen Jeff being wheeled through the ropes.

She went to go walk by him when her music started again and sighed, squaring her shoulders. She pushed through the curtains, this time heading straight to the ring, sliding in and adjusted her

elbow pads, eyes focused on the stage.

"OH YEAH!" The music of Matt Hardy came blaring through the speakers and there stood the older Hardy brother. His cold, calculating eyes were focused solely on the woman who kept messing with his brother's mind and who was responsible for Ashley leaving him. He growled low in the back of his throat, cracking his knuckles dangerously and stalked down the ramp way, pure evil intentions on his mind. Since his brother and this bitch wanted to be together so much, he was going to send her to the hospital with Jeff.

They could lay side by side in separate beds. How truly romantic.

Ruby shrieked when he dived through the ropes, heading straight for her and slipped out on the other side. Fuck this! Matt was out of his mind! She walked around the ring, keeping her yes on him, shaking her head. There was no way in HELL she was doing this, he was going to put n the ICU and everyone knew it!

"Matt!" She cried out when he tackled her, shielding her face. "Matt, please!" Ruby groaned when he smacked her, an actual bitch slap, only it hurt a hundred times worse. She did the only thing she could think of, she kneed him in the balls, not a legal move, but then again, the match hadn't even started. She scrambled away when he rolled off of her, hauling ass backstage.

Matt writhed on the mat, holding his jewels, anger and pain radiating in his eyes, vowing to kill this bitch when he got his hands on her.

Not only had she cost him his relationship with his own flesh and blood, but she had taken away the love Ashley had felt for him. He was actually starting to fall in love with Ashley and vice versa until Ruby had to interfere. He growled, getting to his feet and made his way directly back to Coach's office. "I WANT THAT BITCH IN A CAGE MATCH NEXT WEEK!"

"A cage match?" Coach rubbed his chin, looking like the usual asshole he was and nodded. "You got it-" He frowned when Ruby darted in, looking like she was out of breath. "What the-"

Ruby had every intention of asking to be put back into dark matches, anything to get out of whatever the Hell she'd gotten herself in but hesitated when she seen Matt, darting behind Coach when Matt moved to attack her.

"Hey now! Don't touch the suit!" Coach stepped away, straightening his tie. "Cage match next week is on. I'd get some ice for that injury." He nodded at Matt, seeing he was still cradling his balls and walked out, chuckling like he was king of the world.

"Oh fuck!" Ruby screeched, jumping over the couch.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"Don't worry Rubes." Matt's voice was dangerously eerie and calm.

"I'm not going to hurt you… not tonight anyway." He started

laughing, sounding downright maniacal. "But next week, sweetheart, you're MINE in that cage and there will be NO escape for you. Enjoy what's left of your life, Ruby."


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby spent the next three days pleading with her bosses to undo this match, then the fourth day arguing with her brother. For some fucked up reason he seemed to think match was just what she needed. On the fifth day, Ruby locked herself in her hotel room with a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels, having been also playing the cat and mouse game with Matt.

She'd screwed up two of his matches, shoved him in front of a car, which had totally missed since the driver swerved, basically anything to put him out of action.

He'd been kind enough to retaliate though so the war was still on.

"Fuck me running." Ruby sighed, halfway through her first fifth of the day. She was pacing her room in just a white tee shirt and panties, wondering if maybe the next day she should try dropping a weight on Matt's head while he worked out, maybe that'd slow his psycho ass down.

She frowned, whirling around to stare at the door when she heard a knock. Taking another long swallow of her JD, then another, Ruby slowly moved towards the door.

She grunted, picking up the aluminum baseball bat she'd bought, taking one last shot before setting down the bottle and opened the door, buzzing fairly well by now since she hadn't eaten shit for days.

Plus killed over a half a fifth in less then an hour.

A bouquet of lilies greeted her.

"CARLITO?" Ruby blinked, not expecting to see him and tossed the bat aside, stepping back into the room, leaving the door open as she retrieved her bottle. "Come to see me alive one last time?"

"No, Cherry, I came to talk to you about your match but I see you're too trashed to probably even remember your own name." He retorted, stepping inside the room, not believing all the empty Jack bottles he seen. Was this woman insane or just plain stupid?

"For your information, those bottles are from yesterday. This-" Ruby waved her bottle. "Is my first today. I was hoping to be in some kind of coma by now but it's not working." She sighed, dropping down onto the bed, stretching her arms over her head and took another sip.

"I'm not that damn trashed, what about my match?"

Carlito shook his head, pulling up a chair to sit besides the bed. "I came here to talk to you bout what's going down."

She blinked, setting the bottle down on the floor and raked a hand through her messy hair. "Coach told me if anything fishy happens he's putting me up against Umaga next." She whispered, groaning and flopped back, draping an arm over her eyes. "Carlito, be a friend and put me out of my misery."

Before Carlito could speak, another knock sounded on the door and a smirk spread across his face. "Wait here." He got up and answered it, shaking hands with the person and let him inside. "Ruby, I'd like you to greet the new RAW commissioner effective Monday."

Mick Foley walked into the room, his eyes widening when he seen all the bottles laying around and shook his head, looking at Ruby who was just staring at him. "Rubes, you trying to kill yourself?"

"Don't start on me Mickey." She grumbled, getting off the bed unsteadily, leaning over it to keep from falling.

"Monday we'll have everything sorted out, until then you need to get your behind back into shape. First, start with a shower and sober up!" He ordered, having known Ruby from when she had first joined her brother on the road. "Then you need to take a chill pill! This will be fixed Ruby, I promise."

Ruby didn't look convinced as she helped herself to another shot.

Mick rolled his eyes and took the bottle away from her. "That's my word and it's FINAL!" He grinned broadly, getting an unwilling giggle from her. "Good, now I'm going to go work on this problem of ours, I'll have some coffee sent up. Shower! And putting on clothes

wouldn't hurt either." He nodded to Carlito, patting him on the back before walking out.

"He took my Jack!"

"Good, you don't need it. Now get in the shower." Carlito ordered, pointing to the bathroom door and when she refused, he sighed inwardly. He tossed her over his shoulder, shaking his head, and grumbled about how she always had to do things the hard way.

He turned on the shower, adjusting it so the water was as cold as could be and deposited her in there, clothes and all, keeping her under the spray.

Ruby screamed, the cold water a shock that sobered her pretty damn quick. She'd had a shower, the night before, right before she drank till passing out damn it! Ruby spat out water, shivering, struggling against him to get out, not believing this shit. She grimaced when he actually started washing her hair, closing her eyes because he wasn't being gentle, flinching when the cold water hit her head, soap streaming down her face and shirt. Though, on the bright side, her hair was squeaky fucking clean. "Carlito, please! It's f-freezing!" She pleaded, blinking water out of her eyes.

He looked down at her, seeing she was sobered up and turned the water to luke-warm, not wanting her to get sick. Carlito continued rinsing the soap out of her hair, being gentler with her and finally shutting the water off when he got the soap all out. He grabbed a towel, holding out to her and pulled her up, peeling the wet shirt off of her body, wrapping the towel around her. "Where are you clothes?" He demanded, carrying her out to the bed.

Shivering, Ruby worked her way under the blankets, tossing the wet towel out form underneath, holding the comforter against her trembling body. She stared at

Carlito confused for a minute, then wracked her reluctantly sobering mind. "Under the table." She said quietly, watching as he walked over to retrieve it, beginning to finger comb her wet hair.

Carlito sat down on the bed, handing over some clothes then moved so he was sitting behind her, pulling her between his legs and started brushing her hair. He ignored her protests, wanting to do it, knowing she was to cold to do much of anything right now.

Ruby held the clothes in her lap, smiling when Carlito got up to answer the door, knowing the coffee was here. She accepted the mug he held out to her, sipping it carefully while he returned to brushing her hair. The past five days were catching up with her now that she was sober long enough to face them. She set her unfinished coffee down on the nightstand and pulled away from

Carlito, laying down on her side, back to him, shivering under the blankets. "You don't have to baby sit me." She said softly. "I'm sober and I'll stay that way."

"I'm not here to baby sit you." Carlito stated firmly, setting the brush aside and pulling her into his arms. He slipped underneath the blanket with her, wrapping his arms around Ruby's freezing body, gritting his teeth. He knew he probably should've used a little warmer water, but ice cold seemed to be the best way of sobering her up at the time. "Don't worry, I'm not trying anything. Just warming you up Cherry." He murmured, using his nickname for her.

Ruby trusted him, for the most part. He hadn't exhibited any of the danger signs she generally looked for in a guy: such as violence (which was numero uno on her red list) or kidnapping. She was grateful actually because the man was giving off an incredible amount of body heat. Ruby rolled over, snuggling against him. "Next time, just ply me with coffee. I wasn't that far gone to begin with." She mumbled in his chest.

"You were close." Carlito argued softly, rubbing her back with his hands, resting his head on top of hers. "That and I wasn't about to disobey Mick."

"Mickey…" Ruby sighed, shaking her head, glad he was back and helping her. He'd find a way out of this mess, without her having to get killed by Umaga hopefully. Ruby frowned, pulling her head back to look up at Carlito, now resting her hands on his chest, her fingertips gently stroking him absent-mindedly. "What're you doing here anyway?" She whispered.

"I came to see you, make sure you were okay." He answered softly, cracking a small smile. "I was worried about you, Cherry. I seen what happened on RAW and I've been trying to find you for the past few days. I'm glad I came when I did, before you wound up with alcohol poisoning."

"I was aiming for that." Ruby admitted, sighing raggedly. "I've been in hiding mostly. Matt and I are kinda battling off-camera." She winced, knowing he was probably plotting ways to kill her right now and buried her face in Carlito's chest, wondering how all this got out of control.

Matt had expected her to just fall for Jeff after everything they'd been through and things just didn't work that way. The more Matt got in her face, calling her an ice bitch, the more she became one. Then everything had escalated at the Midsummer Night ball when he was waiting for her. "Oh man, I'm toast."

"No, you're not. Hardy isn't going to lay a finger on you if I have anything to say about it." Carlito promised darkly, growling from deep in the back of his throat and held her tighter. He sighed, instantly calming down.

"Mick is becoming the commissioner which means Coach is gone. Your cage match will be changed, you won't be wrestling Matt. Have faith in Mick."

"I have faith in Mick." She told him honestly. "I know he won't let that cage match happen, not with me in it anyway. But it's away from the ring I have to be worried about. Matt is out of his mind, Carlito." She ran her hand down his arm, staring at his chest so she wouldn't have to tilt her head back anymore. "He blames me for everything that's going wrong in his life right now when I'm only like… 50% guilty."

"We'll deal with him Cherry, don't you worry about it anymore. Just relax."

"You tell me to relax one more time cabana boy and I'll shove an apple up your ass." Ruby threatened playfully, sighing and rolling onto her back, staring at the ceiling, resting her arms on top of the blanket. "Maybe after Monday I'll just retire, not like I'm retiring from much of a career to begin with but…" She shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"Why would you do that Cherry? You love what you do and if you don't, then change it. Maybe you could be a writer or something. A hair dresser. What do you want to be? You know Vince could make it happen, especially after you went through." Carlito said encouragingly, running a finger down her cheek.

"I'm not interesting in any of those things." Ruby told him, staring at him. "I love wrestling but if you hadn't noticed there's not much wrestling going on for the women these days. Mainly cat fights and those stupid matches where the goal is to get naked." She rolled her eyes, mock slapping him when he grinned. "You wouldn't be laughing if it was you in your bra and panties." She smirked when he made a face. "I was thinking about heading overseas, where the women actually get to fight."

"You know, I've been thinking bout going to TNA." Carlito said thoughtfully, watching Ruby's silver orbs widened and nodded.

"They're giving the women over there real chances in the ring as well as non-popular superstars like me to shine. Maybe we could go together?" He suggested, studying her eyes intently, looking serious.

Ruby nodded, actually considering the possibility. "My contract is up in two months." She whispered, blinking back tears when she realized she was planning on leaving the company she loved so much, even if it didn't know what the Hell to do with the talent and sighed heavily. "With Mick back as commish, you know he'll try talking us out of it thought." She said finally.

"If Mick doesn't change things on the show then I'm going to TNA. I was going to tell about if after this shit with Matt blew over and everything but I figured now would be a good time as any." He explained, raking a hand through his fro, rolling onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "You seen what TNA did with Jason and Terry when they went over there. I could have a real shot at a career, unlike here in the WWE."

Ruby moved so she was propped on his chest, looking at him. "You know Mick would probably help you out of this funk." She said softly, knowing Carlito loved the WWE as much as she did, though if going to TNA meant they'd have a real shot of making it, they'd both do it in a heartbeat. "Let's see if he changes things and it not, we're gone." Her face hovered over his. "What do you say?"

"I say that's a deal Cherry." Carlito replied with a smile and cupped the back of her head, bringing her lips down to meet his, capturing them in a sweet kiss. He groaned when she opened her mouth in invitation, rolling over on top of her, crushing their bodies together.

He only pulled away when they were both breathless. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- No, fuck that. I did mean to do it." He kissed her again, this time with more passion.

She wasn't sorry he did it either, in fact, she was pretty damn glad, returning the kiss just as passionately. "I'm not either." She murmured when they parted, breathless again.

Carlito smiled down at her, grinning broadly. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day for both of us."

**********

Ruby woke up for the first time in six days without a hangover. She smiled, stretching her arms over her head and sat up, looking down at Carlito who was sound asleep, snoring. She snickered and got up, quickly pulling on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top. She padded out into the hallway, needing a Pepsi before she did anything else, her own fridge was stocked with alcohol and as of last night, she'd officially quit.

Suddenly, something hard hit the back of her, causing her to slump against the vending machine.

Matt towered over her, holding the same 2x4 she'd used on him. "Payback is a motherfucker, Ruby. Remember that." He spat before taking off, not about to be spotted.

She lay for god knew how long because she didn't, flickering in and out of consciousness. Finally she managed to push herself to her feet, feeling the back of her head. Ruby stared at her bloodied fingertips, feeling dizzy as hell but also pissed beyond belief. Slowly, she made it back to her room, grabbed her bag and stumbled into the bathroom, hitting the shower, already plotting revenge.

"You alright in there Rubes?"

She groaned when she heard Carlito's voice not ten minutes later, busy washing her hair, already pristine clean everywhere else. "I'm fine! Could you get the First Aid kit please?"

Carlito arched an eyebrow, wondering what she'd need that for and immediately went to get it. He walked back to the door, rapped lightly and entered the bathroom. "SHIT!" He cursed when he seen the blood on the floor, dripping from her extended hand. He pulled her out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her before examining her, seeing the gash on her head. "Who did this?" He growled

dangerously.

"Matt." Ruby said flatly, wincing. "I know it's bleeding but how bad is it?" She groaned when he cursed again. "There should be some of that glue shit in there, I'm not going to the hospital so if it's needing stitches, patch it."

"I'm gonna kill him." Carlito vowed darkly, after closer examination he was relieved to find the gash wasn't as bad as he originally thought though it had bled like a damn geyser. He fumbled with the glue for a second before managing to do the messy job." It's not deep, you're lucky."

"I have a splitting headache, no pun intended." Ruby muttered, turning around and tightening the towel. "Did you want the shower? I'm finished."

"No, come on. We need to get to the arena and talk to Mick about this NOW."


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby sighed as she listened to Mick and Carlito go over the match, basically someone else would be fighting in her place. She'd already been told she couldn't wrestle, not with her head, so it wasn't all that hard to find grounds to pull her out. "Okay, now here's the question: who's going to face Matt?"

Mick arched an eyebrow, studying her thoughtfully before his gaze moved onto Carlito.

"I will." Carlito announced promptly, cracking his knuckles. "After what he did to her today, he deserves to get his ass handed to him in the WORST way Foley."

Mick nodded, looking pleased and smiled at Ruby. "See? Everything always works out Rubles."

"Don't call me that Mickey." She said out of habit, smiling slightly.

"Carlito, just be careful, Matt's done lost his mind."

"Good, the more psycho he is, the more mistakes he'll make." He pointed out, wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders. "Now then, what's going to happened after this is over with?"

Mick folded his hands over the makeshift desk he was using, looking calm. "He'll be put on the inactive roster long enough to start his therapy. If his shrink says he's alright to go, I'll bring him back. These out of ring attacks have to stop, this whole thing has gotten way to personal between you two." He was staring at Ruby.

Ruby couldn't agree more.

"I fully agree with that. Thanks a lot Mick, we owe you one." Carlito pulled Ruby against him, taking her hand.

"If you want, you can come out with me tonight and watch me give that fucker the beating of his career."

"Oh yeah, I'll come." Ruby said, her silver eyes flashing for a quick second.

Mick shook his head, knowing no matter what he said, she'd do whatever she was going to do, it was the Jacobs in her. "You realize, in some ways, you are exactly like your brother." He pointed out.

"That's not all bad now is it?"

"No."

"Tonight Cherry, your revenge comes." Carlito said, his accent beginning to kick into high gear and kissed Ruby breathless before winking at Mick and dragging her out of the office. "How bout some food?"

"I'm not really hungry Apples, why don't you go grab something?" She suggested, smiling at him then spotting Ashley over his shoulder. "I'll catch up, I'm going to go make sure Ash is all right."

She kissed him before running to catch up with her friend. "Ash!"

Ashley spun around, hugging Ruby tightly. "Are you alright? I can't believe you have to do this match!"

"C'mon." Ruby pulled Ashley into an empty dressing room, closing the door behind them.

"Whoa." Ashley blinked after being filled in on what had happened and what was going down in the match. "Your head all right?"

"Yeah, but it's a legal excuse not to fight." Ruby shrugged her shoulders, raking the hair that flowed from underneath a pale blue bandana she wore. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine. Matt stopped calling bout two days ago, I think he got the hint."

**********

After having two cups of coffee, Carlito finally walked out of the cafeteria, deciding to head to the workout room. He grinned when he seen it was empty and sat down on a bench, beginning to lift the bar, his eyes closed. He frowned when he felt a shadow cast over him, reluctantly popping open one eye.

Glenn wasn't surprised when he seen the flicker of concern flash through Carlito's eyes, that was good, meant the kid was smarter then he looked. "I'm going to ask this only once: have you been with my sister?" He demanded, he hadn't been able to find her for the past couple days.

"Yes, I've been with her." Carlito replied, slowly sitting up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thanks to Mick and me, your sister is out of that cage match with Matt tonight. And just so you know, Matt hit her over the head earlier today. So if you want to hut anyone man, I'd hurt him first. The match line-up has been changed and Matt has a new opponent."

"MATT DID WHAT?" Glenn roared. "I'm going to assume-" He began when he was calmer. "That YOU'RE the one he'll be facing. I want your spot."

Standing up, Carlito shook his head no. "He's mine Glenn. You can have him after I'm done beating his ass from one side of that cage to the next. The spot is mine and I'm not giving it up."

Glenn shook his head, sighing softly and turned to walk away. He spun around a second later and punched the younger man right between the eyes, literally, sending Carlito flying backwards over the weights and into the wall. "Now it's mine." He grunted, walking out.

Carlito growled, shakily standing up and grabbed a weight, following Glenn out of the room and tossed it at the big man. He watched

Glenn fall hard to the floor. "No, it's MINE." He spit, stumbling away.

*********

Ruby hummed softly, wincing when she felt Jen, the hairdresser, pull her hair. "Easy there woman." She said, rolling her head. She'd spotted Mick in the hallway and he had told her to go 'get beautified', apparently her beatnik clothes weren't camera-compatible. Actually she knew he was trying to get her to stop pacing the halls, but this was hurting. "Hey! Ouch! You mind, I have a gash on my head!"

"And I'm covering it by pinning up your hair so hush!"

Ruby was more then relieved when she was allowed to finally leave, dressed in a pale blue jersey dress, matching heels, her hair pinned up, the whole freaking nine yards. She stopped in the cafeteria long enough to grab a cup of cappuccino, sipping it as she made her way down the hallway.

She heard Matt's more then pissed off voice and halted, hiding around the corner. She waited until he came walking by and splashed the hot cino on him, smiling to the official who had apparently been trying to calm him down. "That's for earlier!" She spat, watching him try to soothe his face before taking off.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Matt roared, causing the official

to jump back a few feet and started destroying anything and everything in sight. "SHE'S FUCKING MINE TONIGHT GODDAMN IT!"

Ruby heard him throwing a tantrum and had a giggling fit, slipping into Carlito's dressing room and closing the door behind her. "Hi." She greeted, smiling slightly. "You look… pissed of."

"I am. I had to knock out your brother, he wouldn't leave me alone about trying to take my place tonight in the cage match." Carlito said, just a LITTLE peeved off at the moment.

Ruby blinked, staring at him for a full minute, deciding she'd deal with her brother sometime soon.

"You look beautiful by the way, Rubes. Simply stunning."

"Nice cover." Ruby teased, walking over to wrap her arms around Carlito, kissing him lightly. "You're on a hurting people spree tonight, you'd best behave or I'm going to hurt you Apples." She smiled sweetly.

He grinned, returning the kiss, cupping her face in his hands and slid his tongue past her, lips, groaning as he tasted her before pulling back. "You're breathtaking." Pressing his forehead to hers, he entwined their fingers together. "You ready for tonight?"

Ruby nodded, licking her lips. "Yeah, how much longer?" She asked softly, staring into his eyes. She hid a flash of amusement, wondering if Mat would be able to even see after taking that coffee to the face.

"An hour." Carlito groaned as he sighed, taking her hand in his and guided her to a chair. "After this is over, how bout you and I hit the hotel for some alone time?"

"Didn't we have that last night?" Ruby teased, settling on the chair, crossing one leg over the other and smoothing out her dress. "An hour? God… I wish it were over now."

"I know, Cherry, but it will be before you know it." He assured her quietly, smirking at her joke. "Yeah, but now I want to see if you can resist the Apple Boy." He winked, grinning when she flushed red.

"You're beautiful when you blush." He commented bluntly.

"Resist the Apple Boy? Shouldn't be too hard." Ruby replied sweetly, not happy she was blushing. "I don't know… apples can be wormy." She snickered when he started coughing, choking on the water he had been sipping.

"Wormy? Well baby, I got a worm but I don't think it'll bother you too much." Carlito winked when she blushed a second time, running a finger down her cheek. "So precious." He murmured, brushing his lips against hers.

"I cannot believe you just said that." She muttered, burying her face in her hands. She was no shy little virgin but jeez, did he have to purposely mess with her? She gently pushed him away, smiling and standing up.

"Well Apples, I think I can resist you."

"I don't think you can, my Cherry Blossom." Carlito replied, laughing softly and ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her again.

Suddenly, that kiss ignited and Carlito planed Ruby against the wall, quickly discarding her panties and had his tights down. "How about now?" He murmured, biting gently into her neck as he slid inside of her, not knowing what came over him but he knew he had to have her NOW. "Can you resist me now?"

Ruby shivered, not believing he'd just done that, normally she was the aggressor in a relationship, in all aspects of the relationship. "Someone could walk in." She whispered, wrapping her arms around

his neck, moaning softly when he slid even deeper inside of her.

"So? Does that really matter to you?" Carlito grunted out, not able to stop himself even if his life depended on it. "Christ!" He hissed, feeling her walls caving around him in a tight grip.

Honestly, at this point, no it didn't matter. Ruby could have cared less if someone walked in, tightening her legs around his waist, moving against him frantically. All she cared about was what was going on right now between her and Carlito, gasping out when he

was sheathed all the way inside of her, her fingers gripping his

shoulders. "Fuck!"

Once he was completely sheathed, Carlito stopped, losing his breath. He looked up into her smoldering eyes, loving what he found in them and immediately began thrusting inside of her once she was used to him. "You like that baby? Tell me if I'm hittin it right, Ruby…"

"You're hitting it perfectly…" Ruby managed to get out, groaning and burying her face in his shoulder, planting open mouthed kisses against his skin, her breathing becoming ragged. She had to bite down on her lower lip to keep from biting him, crying out softly when she felt herself cumming already. "Harder!" She hissed, writhing

against him, on the edge.

"Patience is a virtue, my Cherry…" Carlito gasped out, his thigh muscles tensing and drove it home, pounding her pussy even harder. He smirked when she cried out in pleasure, loving how she screamed out his name.

That was it, she was officially over the edge. Ruby didn't give a damn who heard her as she screamed his name, her walls wrapping around Carlito's cock like a vise, her body quaking from the intensity, the breath literally taken from her body as she came. "Oh God!" She managed to choke out, her head resting back against the wall, holding onto his shoulders to support herself.

Her release was all Carlito could take as it triggered his, thrusting one final time inside of her and exploded, his seed filling her to the core and bellowed out her name, not giving a rat's ass who heard him either. He smashed his lips to hers, their tongues dancing violently together and kept snapping his hips forward, coming for a second time, his body jolting.

Ruby's eyes flew open in shock when she felt his cum again, that setting her off once more. "Christ!" She cried, finally slumping back on the wall, her eyes closed, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Um… you two about done in there?" Mick called through the door, sounding like he was giggling. "Match is up in ten."

Carlito started laughing as he kissed her, still breathless, staring into Ruby's silver eyes. "To be continued…" He trailed off, winking at her and stepped away, gently setting her on her feet and pulling back up his trunks. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Ruby replied, winking at him before sliding her panties back on, pushing him away when he went to slap her ass. "Mickey?"

Mick walked in, a twinkle in his eye. "I hope you got warmed up because your match is next." He said, trying his best not to grin.

Ruby turned her back on him, her shoulders shaking, turning pink.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing Mickeroo." Carlito said cockily, that grin never leaving his face. "You're going to go out there first right?"

"I'm heading that way now. Matt will be coming out after me, by the way Rubles, nice work." Mick winked at her. "His face was red for quite awhile. You two follow him out, I'm going to announce the change-up. Good luck." Mick smiled, nodding at the pair before

walking out.

"You're an ass." Ruby laughed, shaking her head as she leaned over to peer into a locker door mirror, fixing her hair and make-up. "You ready to head out?"

"Yup, you ready to end this for good?" Carlito asked, walking over to wrap his arms around her from behind, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "You look gorgeous no matter what Cherry." He said, taking her hand and guiding her out of the room, heading down to wait at the gorilla position.

Ruby could hear Mick out in the ring, the audience laughing as he did what he did best. She shook her head, smirking wickedly when she spotted Matt leaning against the wall. "How's your face there Hardy?" She asked sweetly.

"Fine bitch, how's your head?" Matt spat back at her, his dark eyes filled with anger and growled, letting her know he was looking forward to tearing her limb from limb tonight in that cage.

"Feeling pretty damn good." Ruby wondered if he even noticed she was in a damn dress, come on, Carlito was geared up besides her, it was so obvious she wasn't going to wrestle. She waved at him when his music hit.

Mick waited in the middle of the ring until Matt, Ruby and Carlito were all in there with him, the cage already in place. "Now… there's been a little change for tonight's match." He began, not missing the 'WTF' look on Matt's face. "Now Matt, I know you're dying to get your hands on Ruby over here." He gestured at her.

Ruby shrugged, looking innocent and made a pained expression, her hands going to her head.

"But-" Mick stared directly at Matt. "Because she was injured earlier today, she's unable to compete tonight. Meet your new opponent."

Carlito grinned at Matt, who had an OH SHIT look on his face and instantly kicked him in the stomach. He delivered a quick back cracker, causing Matt to pop up and down on the mat and ushered

Mick and Ruby out of the ring. Within moments the bell rang, the door was locked and chained and Carlito had Matt busted open.

Ruby watched on as Matt pretty much got his ass handed to him, the passion everyone normally said Carlito lacked was clearly there. He was all business, not letting Matt have an inch. She walked around the ring, smiling, hopefully after this Matt would take the hint, accept the counseling and move the hell on.

After bloodying, battering and breaking Matt down to nothing, Carlito finally delivered another back cracker and pinned him. He had blood on him, but it was Matt's blood as he stood up, raising his arms in victory and got out of the cage as it rose. He ushered His Cherry into the ring, lifting her arm and smiled.

Ruby stared down at Matt, almost feeling a twinge of sympathy for him, almost. She smiled, looking up at Carlito. "You need a shower." She murmured, taking in the blood that covered him. "Come on, let the EMT's collect this loser without us around, I'm sure when he comes too we'll be the last people he wants to see."

She giggled maliciously.

Nodding, Carlito held the ropes for her before helping her off of the apron. They walked backstage together, his arm around her waist, both wearing big grins. As soon as they stepped past the curtains, Carlito was greeted with a chair shot to the face, causing him to hit the floor like a ton of bricks.

"GLENN!" Ruby shrieked, dropping down next to Carlito. "Hey- put me down!" She shouted when he tossed her over his shoulder. "Glenn, goddamn it! I'm NOT a CHILD!"

"I said NO wrestlers Ruby!" He snarled angrily. "Especially that cocky, disrespectful little bitch."

Ruby growled, shifting her weight forward, grunting when he brother started to fall backwards. She slid down, sighing when her feet touched the floor and shoved him away. "No more Glenn! I'm twenty-fucking-four! Stay out of my life!" She didn't wait for him to say anything, just ran back to Carlito, frowning when she seen he was being loaded onto a gurney, bleeding from his head. Apparently he'd be right down the hall from Matt at the hospital. "I'm sorry." She whispered, watching as he was wheeled away.

Jeff appeared, moving to join his brother but halted when he seen her. "I hope you're happy for what you put my brother through bitch! He was only trying to protect me and you went to far! Now who knows when he'll wake up again! You're an ice bitch Ruby and NOBODY will EVER love you! Who could ever love an ice bitch like you?" He spat before storming away.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're supposed to be resting!" Ruby exclaimed, looking exasperated when Carlito came walking out of the house. She'd taken him to her home on the outskirts of Baton Rouge after he'd been released from the hospital. Mick had given them three days off and it was day number two.

She had spent her time tending to her sadly neglected house, trying not to think about Jeff's last words to her, wondering if maybe he and Matt had been right, maybe she was an ice bitch.

Ruby turned back to pruning her overgrown rose bushes, wiping her sweat covered forehead with the back of her gloved hand, she'd been wondering when he was going to get sick of lying down. "How's your head?"

"Never better." Carlito grinned down at her, walking down the porch steps and kneeling down behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. He began massaging them, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her neck and smirked when she started reprimanding him again. "Oh shush Cherry, it's fine, I'm fine. Just enjoy the massage."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Ruby grumbled, smiling slightly. She groaned when her cordless phone rang, wondering just why she kept a land line anymore. It was on the grass beside her so she picked it up and reluctantly answered.

"Hello?" A few minutes later she hung up, looking EXTREMELY upset.

"Those FUCKERS!"

Carlito felt his eyes widen as he looked at her, eyebrows raising. "What's wrong Cherry?"

"I have to go to Raleigh to fucking join Matt in therapy! The shrink is saying we have unresolved issues and need to work them out!" She shrieked, throwing her pruning shears into the rose bush, standing up. "I have to be there tonight so I can start tomorrow! This is BULLSHIT!"

"You're not going." Carlito said flatly, taking the phone and punched in a number. He quickly spoke to someone on the other end, looking somewhat relieved when he hung up. "Mick's going to get you out of this sweetheart."

"You're the best." Ruby muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

AN HOUR LATER…

"So Mick?" Ruby asked hopefully, staring at the phone, which was on speaker, busy putting away supper dishes.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I tried but after the board reviewed everything, they think it might be best if you and Matt tried this therapy thing together to work out your problems. They don't want to lose either of you and it seems to be coming down to that." Mick said, sounding like he was hoarse.

Carlito sighed, having been listening as well and sighed. "Did the board take drugs before talking to by chance Foley?" He demanded, totally serious.

"I personally think so but…" Mick sighed, hearing the anger in Carlito's voice. "You're due back on the road tomorrow night Carlito, Ruby you're on leave until this issue is settled. Do your thing and work the shrink, get your butt back here ASAP."

"Can I murder Matt?"

"Now THIS is what the board meant."

"Mick, she's NOT going there by herself! Are you loco? Matt will kill her!" Carlito snapped, worry evident in his voice, laced with anger.

"Screw that, I'll quit WWE and go with her."

They both could tell Mick was grinning. "I was hoping you'd say that. I already got the paperwork made up by your ah… physician. See you in a week Carlito." He laughed, hanging up.

"I love Mickey." Ruby said, smiling slightly before putting away the last plate, sighing and turning to look at Carlito. "Calm down Apples, he ain't going to KILL me. Maybe try to maim me, but not kill me."

"He won't come NEAR you or I'll kill HIM." Carlito vowed darkly, his eyes flashing. "Come on, we'd better pack up since you're being forced to go to this stupid thing."

**********

THE FOLLOWING MORNING: RALEIGH, N.C.

"I can't believe I'm going to see a shrink." Ruby grumbled, busy doing her hair. "You know you can't actually come into the session with me right?" She turned to look at the still pissed off Carlito.

"Keep punching that pillow and they'll be sending you to anger management next." She teased, walking over to wrap her arms around him.

"I'm going to be there everyday to pick you up, drop you off, the whole nine yards." He promised, punching the pillow one last time before leaning back against her.

She kissed the side of his throat, resting her head against his back. "Calm down Apples." Glancing at the clock, Ruby sighed. "Well, you can drop me off so I can get this over with." She groaned, reluctantly stepping away. "Come on, the sooner I'm there, the sooner I can leave."

On the drive to the shrink's office, he listened to music with her, chatting, just trying to keep her mind off of what was to come. He sighed, knowing she was nervous about being in the same room as Matt and took her hand, letting her silently know everything would be all right.

Once they were actually in front of the building, Ruby was no longer grinning. She glanced at Carlito and sighed, leaning over the seat to kiss him lightly. "Wish me luck and whatnot." She murmured against his lips.

"See you in an hour Apples, stay outta trouble." She winked at him, letting him know everything was going to be all right and got out of the car, disappearing inside the building. She checked in with the receptionist and sat down to wait.

**********

Matt sighed heavily as he walked inside the office, stopping dead in his tracks at who he saw. He couldn't believe she actually came and smirked, rubbing his hands together. He checked in then sat down to wait.

"Mr. Hardy and Miss Jacobs."

Ruby looked up, frowning at that, it was HINDERS damn it! She narrowed her eyes when she seen a short, pencil thin man with graying hair standing at a door. He looked like he needed the shrink.

She shot Matt a look and followed him inside the office, walking over to stand behind a leather chair, wondering just what the Hell she was doing here. The board had to be on drugs.

As soon as the door closed, Matt backhanded Ruby as hard as he could, sending her flying to the heavily carpeted floor. "You actually came! Like I HONESTLY wanted to reconcile and 'work through' this shit!" He sneered down hatefully a her. "You really are a stupid bitch, aren't you Ruby?" He backhanded her again when she went to stand

up, aiming a hard kick at her ribs.

Ruby groaned, crawling away from him. She already knew he didn't want to reconcile, the stupid board had wanted that, though she got the impression she had been set up. Ruby rolled out of the way of another kick and lashed out with one of her own, nailing Mat in the stomach. "You're fucking sick in the head Hardy!" She informed him, getting to her feet, a hand moving to her ribs and backed up.

Matt smirked, his eyes flashing dangerously. He lunged forward, pinning her to the wall with a heavy forearm, smiling in a thoroughly psychotic manner when she grunted in pain. "I told you not to fuck with my brother. Now you're going to pay." He snarled, pulling a syringe out of his back pocket, using his teeth to remove the protective case before plunging it into her arm. "Nighty night

sweetness."

**********

Ruby flinched, straining her ears and eyes, everything sounded loud then it faded, everything looked fuzzy. "Carlito?" She called out, wondering if maybe she was sick or had gone back on a drinking binge and finally got her wish: alcohol poisoning. "Oh Christ… my head…"

"Carlito isn't here…" Matt's voice sounded throughout the room, chuckling evilly and when her silver orbs shot up, he was gratified to see the shock, glancing at Jeff and

Glenn who were standing on either side of him. "Wow, look who's finally up!"

Ruby groaned, waiting for her vision to totally clear, frowning. "Glennie?" She whispered, staring at her brother in obvious confusion.

"You wouldn't listen to me." He said flatly, folding his arms over his chest, just staring down at her. "I warned you, Ruby."

"What the FUCK is going on?" She next looked at Jeff, knowing he couldn't be in on this, not Jeff.

As if reading her mind, Jeff smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Ruby sweetheart, and yes, I'm apart of this. I'm apart of everything. You deserve this for hurting me the way you did." He stated simply.

"Don't worry, honey, we won't hurt you. We're just going to keep you away from that apple picker, Carlito." Matt soothed, settling on the bed beside her, stroking her hair.

"Matt, get you hands off me! Glenn!" Ruby looked at her brother pleadingly.

"I warned you." He repeated. "All you do is toy with the boys and it got you in trouble. Now you'll just have to suffer the consequences."

"I TOLD MATT I DIDN'T WANT JEFF, HOW THE HELL HAVE I BEEN TOYING WITH ANYONE? AND STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME!"

Matt sighed heavily, almost exasperated and looked at his little brother with a wicked smirk on his lips. "We'll leave you two alone." He clapped Jeff on the back before walking out of the room with Glenn, locking the door behind them.

"Well, this looks awfully familiar, doesn't it?" Jeff asked conversationally, taking in how she was handcuffed to the bed, recalling a time not so long ago she had been in this same position.

"Jeff, this isn't funny anymore." Ruby said, staring at him. "We both know you're not anything like your brother. Jeff, I didn't mean to hurt you, honestly I didn't." She pleaded.

Jeff pressed a finger to her lips, bending down so their lips were almost touching. "You're beautiful." He murmured, his eyes straying to the wall before snapping back on her, his hands suddenly unlocking the cuffs. "We have to go now." He whispered urgently.

Ruby was more then confused but not about to turn down whatever opportunity came her way. She looked around the room, realizing the large built in mirror in the wall was probably a two way mirror and groaned, what perverts. She arched an eyebrow at Jeff as if to say 'what now.'

Jeff pressed a finger to her lips, knowing Matt and Glenn hadn't had the time to make it to the observation room yet and took her head, leading the way to the opposite wall. He studied it for a second before lightly pressing on a panel, watching it slide back and pushed her through, following, the panel closing behind them. "We have to go NOW!"

Ruby followed Jeff through the passage, wondering what was going on now, a hand going to her head, feeling dizzy. "What did he drug me with?" She murmured, leaning on Jeff for support. She blinked when they came outside, the sunlight assaulting her sensitive eyes viciously. "Jeff… I'm going to be sick…"

Jeff waited while she vomited, knowing Matt had given her something way to strong, though he didn't know what. He rubbed her back, looking around anxiously and when she was done, lifted her up in his arms. "We can't stop." He explained, sliding down the hill, a car waiting at the bottom.

Ruby had to close her eyes, afraid she'd puke again if she seen anything around her, motion sickness creeping over her. Finally she felt herself being slid onto a seat and popped one eye open, finding herself in a car.

Once Jeff was in and they were tearing up the grass, beating towards the road, she breathed semi-sigh of relief. "What the HELL is going on?"

"Matt and Glenn are fucking lunatics and so is Carlito! He's in on this!" Jeff exclaimed, grunting when they hit a rough patch. "Hang on." He held out an arm, keeping her in place, bumping along until they finally hit the road and hauled ass. "Carlito, it was all a trick to get you here. Mick isn't in on it. They tricked him." He explained loudly, his heart racing.

"Carlito?" Ruby whispered, looking doubtful. She thought back over the last few days. Yeah, he had a slight temper but he wasn't in on this? He couldn't be. Why would he take her place in that cage match and beat his own partner? Why would he fight Glenn for her? "Jeff, none of this makes any sense!" She shrieked, placing her hands on the ceiling to keep from hitting her head.

Jeff slowed down a little, gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands and spared her a brief glance. "Didn't you notice how he's acted lately Ruby? How his moods go up and down? I'm telling you, he's in on this. Glenn… he's not even your real brother."

"Glenn isn't my brother?" Ruby echoed, frowning when

Jeff tapped the dashboard and opened the compartment, taking out a crumpled envelope and opened it, frowning as she read. It was a bunch of paperwork that all basically said the same thing: she and Glenn weren't even remotely related. "How?"

"Let me rephrase that, he's your dad's former STEP-son." Jeff clarified. "Read on."

Ruby read the papers more thoroughly frowning, wondering why this had never been mentioned before.

Apparently her father had been married twice, once to Glenn's mother and then to her own mother, though Glenn wasn't biologically his. She rubbed her head, trying to make sense of this. "Why did dad have Glenn around then, if he wasn't his son?"

"I dunno, maybe he liked him? Maybe he didn't know what a sadistic fucker he would grow up to be."

"Why is he doing this?"

"He wants you."

That suddenly explained a lot. Like how he acted towards her, the way he treated her, the now obvious jealously of any man she looked at.

"I treated him… like my brother." She whispered, burying her face in her hands and shook her head. "Where are we going?"

"Right now? Anywhere as long as it's far away. There's another problem we have to deal with though…"

"What else?" Ruby asked, sounding calm even though she was pretty close to losing her damn mind over all this stuff. "Jeff, if this is all some grand mind fuck…"

"It isn't." He assured her quietly. "They're going after Ashley."

"THEN WHY THE FUCK AIN'T WE GOING TO HER?" Ruby shrieked, groaning because the sound of her own voice sent her mind spinning.

"Fuck Jeff, we got to get to her."

Jeff just nodded, doing a sharp turn onto a road that led to the freeway, gunning the engine again and pushed the car to 90 MPH.

**********

Ashley looked back and forth between the three men before her, wondering what the hell was going on. "What do you mean Jeff's kidnapped Ruby?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She had therapy sessions with Matt and Jeff paid the shrink to drug them both." Glenn explained. "It'd be a lot easier to say this inside Ash, we don't want anyone hearing. The thing is, they're on their way here right now for you."

"Why would Ruby do that?"

"He brainwashed her." Glenn replied, concern shining in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, you know how she's been acting lately. He's completely brainwashed her and I'm gonna make sure he don't hurt her." Carlito said bluntly, raking a hand through his fro.

"ASHLEY!"

The four spun around to find Ruby and Jeff standing at the end of the hallway, not too far off, both looking out of breath.

Ruby and Jeff had driven non-stop, Ruby sleeping most of the way due to the serum Matt had injected in her. When they'd finally arrived, they were told to seek Ashley out at the hotel since she'd been taken off the program that night. They were both sweaty; wearing stale, rumpled clothing, basically looking like they'd lived in their outfits for a week without even taking a shower.

"There they are now." Ashley said, frowning, seeing how her best friend looked like she had been on another drinking binge: grungy clothes, nasty hair. Jeff didn't look any better. "You two… all right?"

"Oh no, she's been drinking again." Glenn moaned, sounding upset.

"Rubes, honey, come on, let's just go home and get you sobered up." He said in a pleading tone of voice.

"Fuck you no, I ain't drunk!"

"Fuck you Glenn! Why don't you tell Ashley what the plan was and how Matt was going to fuck her brains out while you fucked your obsession?" Jeff spat, anger flashing in his green eyes. He held Ruby back by her wrist, noting how Carlito was staring at Glenn in shock.

Apparently that hadn't been apart of the plan.

"Tell her Glenn. Tell Ruby that you're not really her brother, that you're fucking obsessed with her and you're the only man she can touch and have!"

"He's drunk too!" Carlito sighed, staring at the pair.

"Ruby, you know I love you Cherry. Come on, come with me and we'll get out of here." He extended his hand to her, eyes pleading.

Carlito wasn't what was worrying Ruby, it was the sudden look in Glenn's eyes, it made her physically ill. The man she'd called brother for the past four years had been secretly… lusting after her and it was way to obvious now.

Ashley was creeping around the trio, her suspicions having been aroused severely, shrieking when Matt snatched her up.

"Ruby, don't make us use these." Glenn sighed, pulling a gun out of the back of his jeans and aiming it a her, looking over at Matt who'd pulled one on Ashley. "You-" He kicked Carlito's legs out from under him. The game was over, they all knew it, now to see who'd win. "Can kiss your pineapple eating ass goodbye."


	10. Chapter 10

"Carlito doesn't want her!" Carlito shouted quickly, slipping into the third person, sagging with visible relief when Glenn didn't pull the trigger, holding his hands up in front of his face. "Carlito just did that for the plan! Carlito doesn't want her! She's yours! All yours Glenn!"

He was terrified and made no bones about it, pointing

shakily at Jeff. "HE wants her though!"

Jeff swallowed hard, feeling sick to his stomach and turned his attention to his brother who was holding a struggling Ashley. "Let her go Matt."

"Not a fucking chance Jeffy! She's MINE!" Matt growled, one arm wrapped firmly around her waist, the other pressing a gun to her side. "We'll be outta here soon sweetness, then you're all mine…" He purred in her ear.

Ruby moved in front of Jeff when Glenn aimed the gun at his head. "Don't shoot him Glenn." She said calmly, her silver eyes turning gray, looking completely calm, which given the circumstances should have been impossible. She looked at Ashley and smiled coldly. "You know you want him, you always did you little slut." Ruby spun around and punched Jeff in the nose with all of her strength, sending him back on the floor, ass first.

Glenn watched suspiciously as Ruby slowly approached him. "Don't make me shoot you." He growled.

"I always knew…" She murmured, ignoring the gun and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down. "Always, wanted you… always knew."

Ashley could only watch as Ruby kissed Glenn passionately, feeling like she was going to wretch. She then seen something that almost made her smile. "Matt, please… I still love you but you're scaring me." She whispered, turning to look at him. "Please baby, calm down… it doesn't have to be like this… we can start over."

Matt slowly released her, holding the gun against her face, running it up and down her cheek. "Don't make me hurt you angel." He whispered threateningly, capturing her lips in a brutal kiss.

Jeff could only stare, backing away on the floor, no believing Ruby had just socked him, not believing what he was seeing.

"Damn, looks like she wanted him all along!" Carlito said, sounding amused in a sick way and smirked.

Ruby smiled dreamily when Glenn broke the kiss, his lips

parted breathlessly. "Glenn…" She purred, caressing the side of his face.

"Yes?" He licked his lips, staring down at her, totally entranced.

"Go to Hell." Ruby held the gun against his chest, having taken it from him while they were kissing. She didn't blink as she pulled the trigger, watching him stumble away.

Ashley wrenched free of Matt, kneeing him in the balls while he stared at Glenn in shock, snatching away his gun and backing up, tears streaming down her face as she stood besides Ruby, aiming the gun at him. "Jeff…" She called out, not looking away from Matt, letting Jeff know he was about to be an only child.

Jeff looked at his older brother, tears spilling down his cheeks and had to look away.

A second later, one final gunshot echoed throughout the hallway and Matt crumpled to the ground, his blood pooling on the floor underneath him, mingling with Glenn's.

**********

Ashley and Ruby spent some time in jail while everything was sorted out, finally being released on the ruling of self-dense, an overwhelming amount of evidence going in their favor. The board was fired, the shrink was fired, Carlito was in prison even though he had tried to save his ass.

Vince was so thrilled with being head of the company along with Linda, no one to answer too, that he was kissing the girl's asses royally. They only asked one thing from the McMahon's, that their contracts be torn up. Ashley and Ruby disappeared completely, there one morning and a day later, it was like they'd never worked for the WWE.

**********

"Jeff… you need to go home." Mick said six months after the girl's disappearance, seeing Jeff wandering the halls; skin and bones, hair lank, looking like hell. "Go grieve for Matt, he might've been sick, but he was still your brother."

Jeff looked at him, dark circles under his eyes and shook his head.

"No, if I'm going to die, I'll die doing what I love and that's wrestling." He whispered heartbrokenly. He was still unable to believe his brother, his only sibling, was dead and gone. That he had been officially insane. Not to mention he'd lost Ruby, the woman he loved more then life itself. He was a wreck, having hardly eaten anything or drank for that matter. Not even alcohol could kill the pain that festered inside of him.

Mick sighed, shaking his head and wrapped an arm around Jeff's shoulder, gently guiding the younger man into his office and closed the door behind them. "Jeff, you don't have a choice. I'm telling you: you have to go home." He said softly. "You can't wrestle for the WWE anymore, not like this, you're barely making and you WILL NOT die in that ring." He sat down behind his desk, pulling some papers towards him, reading them and sighing, looking tired. "Jeff…"

"I'm fired, I know." He solemnly whispered, taking the papers and signed them without a word. He sighed and walked out dejectedly. It was over, his dream was over and now he had to go home as a failure.

Mick shook his head, looking down at the paper Jeff had signed. "You're not fired." He murmured. Jeff had scrawled his signature at

the bottom of a report Ruby had sent him.

**********

Mick debated with himself for twenty-four hours before flying to N.C. himself, driving all the way to Jeff's home. He walked right in the house after knocking and getting no answer, groaning when he seen Jeff laying on the couch, staring at the television, watching some TV priest going on about Hell. "This stuff will rot your brain." He said, shutting it off and wrinkling his nose. "You stink to high heaven. Get your ass up Jeffrey."

"What the hell are you doing here Mick?" Jeff grumbled, not moving an inch from the couch, comfortable where he was. He hadn't slept, showered, ate or drank. He honestly didn't care anymore.

"I came to inform you of something but after seeing this… I don't think I will." Mick said, sounding serious and upset, not normal for the generally upbeat Mick. He sighed, raking a hand through his already tangled hair. "I know you think you have nothing to live for Jeff." He said gently, sitting down on the edge of chair. "But you do, three reasons as a matter of fact."

Jeff scoffed, having a hard time believing that. "Oh really, and what are those three things Mick?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and slowly sat up on the couch. His CFS had kicked into high gear since he hadn't been taking care of himself, wearing him down more than usual.

"Two nephews and a niece." Mick said flatly, rolling his eyes when Jeff looked confused. "Ashley is pregnant you dingledork! With triplets!" He pulled a folded up paper out of his coat pocket, the very same one Jeff had so hastily signed. "If you'd of listened to me before jumping the gun the other day I would've explained it to you."

He held it out. "Ashley and Ruby were on a steady diet of fertility drugs according to the lab work. We already know… Matt… was the one feeding Ashley because of some things we discovered in his hotel room."

"Christ…" Jeff whispered, staring down at the paperwork, blinking rapidly, trying to digest this newfound information. "I can't believe he'd do his to her…"

Mick had some theories about the whole situation but didn't voice them, the case was closed. "Ruby is expecting twins." He said finally. "From what she says, they're Carlito's." He made a face, that slime ball was coming up on parole and would probably get it because of his eagerness to rat out his dead friends. That man deserved to be shot, not a thought Mick would normally have but… there you had it. "My guess is Matt and Glenn were dosing the girls, figuring if they got the two pregnant as quick as possible, it'd be one more tie Ruby and Ashley had to them."

"Christ Almighty!" Jeff felt sick to his stomach now, shaking his head back and forth, unable to look at the papers in his hand anymore.

Ruby was pregnant with twins, that weren't his. He didn't care though, she obviously didn't want him and that wouldn't change. He smiled sadly at Mick. "Thanks for telling me this man."

"I'm heading out to see them now." Mick said conversationally.

"They're living in Georgia, outside of Savannah. You should come." He seen the doubtful look on Jeff's face. "They don't hate you Jeff…

they're just…" He shrugged. "After what happened, they felt it'd be best for them to retire from the public eye. They were tried for murder, you can't blame them. And Ashley is pretty certain you hate her for what she did to Matt."

"I don't hate her. I hate my brother for what he did to her… and Ruby." Jeff replied quietly, sighing and finally nodded, getting to his feet. "Can you give me an hour to get my shit together? I need to take a shower and pack a few things." He said, hoping Mick would wait for him.

"You do that and I'm fixing you something to eat." Mick said flatly, in a voice that left no room for argument. It took two hours to leave because Mick had to force Jeff to eat everything on his plate, not about to see Jeff faint from hunger pains or anything. Once they were in the air, he relaxed somewhat, glancing at the young man besides him. "There's color back in your face."

"Yeah, I feel more alive too." Jeff admitted quietly, staring out the window. He couldn't believe what a difference a full stomach and a shower made. He leaned his head against the window, wondering what Ruby would say when she seen him.

**********

"Hello my lover." Ruby greeted when Ashley came back outside with two glasses of tea. She stopped what she was doing, sanding down the edges of the wooden baby furniture she and Ashley had picked up at an auction earlier that day. "Thank you." She accepted the glass held out to her, taking a long swallow. "That hit's the

spot."

"I hear that." Ashley clinked her glass to Ruby's. "This heat is killing me." She adjusted the over-sized tee shirt she wore as a maternity top, wiping sweat off of her forehead.

"You and me both. Hey… who the Hell is coming up our drive?"

Ashley groaned, struggling to get to her feet. "I don't know…"

They watched the car make it's way up the long dirt driveway. They were pretty secluded out here and didn't like it when people showed up, though generally they only had one visitor. Occasionally they got a salesman or something, but they always scared them off right quick.

"Mickey!" Ruby exclaimed happily when she seen a familiar shaggy head, starting towards him only to halt, her eyes widening in shock.

Ashley grabbed Ruby's arm, a hand moving to her protruding stomach, looking faint. "Jeff?"

"Whoa!" Ruby shrieked when Ashley started to slip down to the ground, catching her under the arms, grunting.

"You got to stop doing that!" She said, trying to straighten her friend.

"One of them is in my ribs!" Ashley groaned, massaging her side.

Mick hurried over to help, knowing Ruby shouldn't be catching Ashley and also knowing Ashley couldn't be allowed to fall.

Jeff rushed to help as well, catching Ruby when she stumbled back while Mick helped Ashley right herself. He shook his head, trying to chuckle. "Come on Ash, can't you say on your feet for two seconds?" He joked, attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

"You know me Jeff." Ashley replied, smiling hesitantly. A moment later she was hugging him, crying her eyes out. "I thought you hated me!"

"Hormones." Ruby whispered to Mick.

"Yours get that way too." He reminded, patting her arm.

"Nuh uh." Ruby nudged her bare toe in the dirt, wiping her hands off on the shorts she wore.

"Sshhh calm down, Ashy. It's not good for the babies." Jeff soothingly whispered, stroking her hair and holding her close. "I'm not angry with you. I have no reason to be. You did what you had too. I'm only hoping you don't hate me for having the same blood as him."

"No, I don't hate you Jeff!" Ashley sounded surprised. "I know you're nothing like he was." She hugged him again, stepping back and rubbing her stomach. "I used to hate them." She said, sounding sad, meaning the babies.

"But after awhile, I realized it's not their fault, besides, with your as their uncle, how can they be anything but adorable?"

"I'm going to be here for you Ashy." He promised, trailing off and slowly slipped the sunglasses he wore off, staring at Ruby with intense green eyes. "Both of you."

Ruby's eyes widened, looking at Mick, wondering if she was being fucked with. "You you know… these babies are uh…" She sighed, rubbing her own stomach. "I'm carrying boys."

"Boys who'll have beautiful silver eyes and brown hair." Ashley said, having been the one to talk Ruby out of an abortion. She'd had Jeff in the back of her mind when it came to the triplets, Ruby just had the memory of being betrayed. Ashley walked over to wrap an arm around her 'sister's' waist. "Come on now lover, those kids will look identical to you."

"With dark skin and fruit fetishes knowing my luck." Ruby shot back, grinning all the same.

"They think they're gay." Mick sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No… everyone else does." Ashley countered, sharing a look with Ruby. The two had kept potential would-be suitors out of their lives by pulling their lesbian act, it seemed to work so far, except for the occasional 'can I watch'.

Jeff just nodded in understanding and walked over to stare down into Ruby's eyes. "This probably won't mean anything to you Ruby, but I do love you. Even through all this shit, through what we've been through, what you've been through. I love you and I'm going to be here for you, even if it's just as a friend." He placed a hand on top of hers, feeling her distended belly. "As far as I'm concerned, these are your babies, no one else's."

Ruby smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently. "Thanks."

"What's that smell?" Mick asked curiously.

"MY GUMBO!" Ashley tore up the porch and into the house.

Ruby followed, shrieking when a pot came flying. "Hey! You almost got me!"

"It's burnt!"

"It's all over the wall!"

Jeff frowned, standing in the kitchen doorway alongside of Mick. "Tell you what? Why don't you ladies make yourselves comfortable and I'll do the cooking?" When they both raised eyebrows, he just rolled his eyes. "I can cook, believe me."

Ruby groaned, sharing a look with Mick who was already backing up.

"Rubes, is he making fun of me?" Ashley demanded, looking at Jeff wide eyed.

"No! He's just offering to cook so we can finish our work!" Ruby said quickly.

Ashley used Jeff as a climbing post to pull her butt off the floor where she'd dropped after having her fit. "I'm going to take a nap." She announced, pecking each man's cheek. "I love how I get babied." She joked, heading towards the stairs.

Mick shook his head and went to clean the gumbo covered wall.

"She's a spitfire when she's pregnant." Jeff commented, raking a hand through his hair before getting started on a new pot of gumbo.

He frowned suddenly. "Hey Ruby, should I make this spicy or no?"

Ruby nodded, washing her hands off in the sink then getting into the fridge, pulling out okra; succotash and jalapeno peppers. "If you don't, you're in trouble." She teased, staring at him for a minute.

"You look… good." She said, obviously lying, he looked like shit.

Ruby could tell none of this had been easy on Jeff. "I'm going to change." She murmured, heading to her own section of the house, which was in the basement, though it didn't look like a basement. It pretty much looked like the main floor.

She jumped into the shower, pressing her forehead to the tile wall as the water flowed down on her. She groaned, rubbing her back and looked down at her stomach. When she and Ashley had first come to Savannah, they'd immediately sought out a female therapist to help them. They both had been dealing with massive amounts of guilt for murdering Matt and Glenn, even if it had been justified. They'd come to realize if they hadn't done what they did, they'd of wound up dead themselves or worse.

Then they had found out they were both pregnant, due dates within days of each others. Lab work had shown why, which in turn had sent them back to therapy to cope with that. Ruby had been all for aborting the little bastards until Ashley talked her out of it.

Stepping out of the shower, Ruby padded to her bedroom, soaking wet. She sighed, hands on her abdomen, feeling like a damn elephant. She was freaking huge! Though at least she wasn't having three. She shook her head, sorry for her friend, knowing she was going to have a serious handful.

**********

Jeff was busy in the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. He was happy to be back with Ruby, even if they were just friends, or at least he hoped they were friends. He didn't expect miracles, not with everything that had happened but she hadn't kicked him out, that was a good sign.

He just wanted to be there for her. It hurt that his brother was dead, crazy bastard that he was, and that Jeff had had nobody to live for, or so he thought. Now he had seven reasons. Ashley and Ruby and then all five un-born babies. He was going to be there for both women, no matter what and couldn't wait to see these gorgeous kids. He loved them all already.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~4 Years Later~*~

"Gavin and Thatchery, if ya'all don't-" Ruby groaned, watching as her twin terrors hauled Zane towards the pool, shoving him in. Ashley's other two, Zack and Kenya chased their brother's attackers as fast as their chubby legs would allow. "Sorry Ash…"

Ashley snickered, leaning back on the swing they were sitting on, watching the five kids play. She winced when they all turned and jumped on 'Uncle' Mickey who had taken a day to come see them all.

Ashley and Ruby had moved to Cameron to be closer to Jeff's family, then wound up having to build onto the house they'd bought just so it'd be big enough. Ruby and Jeff were kind of dating, after an interesting two years of just being friends, then finally deciding to make the attempt at more.

Jeff's career kept him on the road most of the time and the twins kept Ruby's hands more then full, though she and Ashley basically pooled duties when it came to the kids, the 'Fearsome Five'.

"Be careful! Don't hurt Uncle Mickey too bad!" Ruby called out, sipping her lemonade and smiled, studying the children. Zane and Zack both had dark brown hair and Ashley's blue-gray eyes while Kenya had blonde hair that was slowly turning into a light brown color and Matt's eyes.

Her own two, Gavin and Thatchery, had Carlito's skin tone and his hair, which made their silver eyes stand out even more.

"Now why are the Fearsome Five beating up on poor Mickey?" Came Jeff's voice, causing all five little ones to run and in a second he was being tackled to the ground, laughing with joy. He kissed Kenya's cheek first then hugged the boys, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, Jeffy can't breathe boys and girls!" He said, pretending to hyperventilate.

"GIRL!" The four boys corrected him while Kenya just giggled sweetly.

"Did you know he was coming home today?" Ruby asked, mildly surprised when Jeff had appeared.

Ashley shook her head. "Nope." She made a face, watching as Mick got up and picked up a super soaker.

"Uh oh…"

Ruby started giggling when Jeff was drenched, all the kids hopping around and laughing.

"MAN!" Jeff roared, though it was all in good fun as he tried getting up, only to be knocked down again. "Quit it, old man!" He shouted good-naturedly, chuckling and spit out water. Jeff stood up when Mick ran out of water, his tank top and cargo pants soaking wet.

Mick started to say something but the laughter died in his eyes, looking off to the side of the house.

"Hey, who's dat?" Gavin demanded, busy smearing dirt into his brother's hair.

"Momma, dere's someone here!" Kenya called out, her southern twang pronounced.

Ruby and Ashley exchanged confused looks before getting off the swing and walking around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? JEFF, GET MY DAMN GUN!"

Ruby had to physically restrain the seething Ashley. "Not in front of the kids. You got two seconds to get the Hell out of here before I change my mind." She said coldly, looking at the sperm donor of HER boys.

Carlito smirked back at her, his eyes drifting to the boys just behind her, HIS boys and nodded in approval. "They're beautiful Cherry." He murmured, tossing a manila envelope at her feet before folding his arms over his chest. "That states I have the right to see my kids anytime I please."

"You got one second to get lost Carly before I beat your ass!" Jeff growled menacingly, stepping in front of the women and cracked his knuckles. "Those aren't YOUR boys. They're HERS and MINE."

Ashley frowned, having picked up the envelope and was now reading it's contents, groaning. "He went through the courts here." She muttered, shooting Carlito a nasty look.

"I'll appeal it." Ruby said flatly, taking the paper and reading it herself, looking at Carlito angrily. "They're four years old and call Jeff daddy, don't go doing this to them." She pleaded softly.

"Momma, momma," Gavin tugged on the hem of her shorts, looking at Carlito. "Who's dat?"

"Yeah, who's dis?" Thatchery chimed in, staring as well. "Why's he muddy?"

Mick snorted, turning around to keep from laughing.

"Jeff, no violence." Ruby pleaded, she'd had enough violence in her life to last two lifetimes, not wanting the kids around it at all. "We'll just get a hold of my lawyer and have this turned over."

Carlito smirked as he kneeled down, staring at the two boys and extended his hands to them. "I'm your daddy boys. You're colored like me, see?" He pointed to his forearm, causing them to look at themselves more intently then ever before.

"Gavin, Thatchery, in the house please." Jeff said, watching as the boys nodded and rushing off, waiting until they were inside before turning dangerous green eyes onto Carlito. "Get out of here before I end up hurting you. You're not seeing them EVER! They're MY kids, not YOURS!"

Mick was quietly ushering the other three inside, all the kids clamoring about skin color, having never noticed it before.

"Jeff, calm down." Ashley took hold of his arm to keep him back. "Calm down!"

Ruby was reading the paper. "It says at MY discretion." She said finally. "Right now isn't a good time, sorry. You seen them now get the hell off MINE and ASHLEY'S property before we exercise our legal right to SHOOT you."

Everyone present knew that wasn't a joke.

"Beat it Carlito. You're not wanted here." Ashley said coldly, her mind already going a hundred miles per hour.

She knew Ruby had done the same thing she had, no father's name on the birth certificate. But it wouldn't be all that hard to prove who Gav and Thatch's dad was, hell they looked like the prick, except their eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ruby muttered, waving to the twins who were staring out the window. "You seen them, leave."

"No, I want to spend time with-" Carlito didn't get to finish that statement because a fist came plowing at him out of nowhere, sending him sprawling back on the ground.

"Damn!" Jeff cursed, shaking his fist, towering over the other man. "They're my kids and when the time is right, they'll have MY name." He whispered, bending down to pat Carlito's cheek before slapping him. He nodded at Mick who had appeared on the porch and slinked inside to get ice for his fist.

Mick had retrieved the women's customized shotguns, handing them over and stepping back. He didn't approve of guns but he wasn't about to tell anyone not to fire either.

"You've been warned." Ashley said cheerfully, waving as a neighbor from two miles down the road pulled into the driveway.

"So now we can open fire unless you haul your ass outta here." Ruby chirped, eyes narrowed. "Hey! Bobby, wanna make a hundred bucks?"

Bobby, a strapping man about Jeff's age, got out of his truck. "Yeah, sure."

"Haul this shit down to that car." Ashley gestured to Carlito with the end of her gun.

"Hell, I'll do it for free."

Jeff chuckled, walking back out of the house and nodded at Bobby, knowing the guy would do anything for Ashley. He had also noticed that Ashley had taken quite a shine to Bobby. They both had feisty attitudes and loved bickering about the littlest thing. Jeff often teased them about getting married but they would just tell him to fuck off. "Need help Bobbo?"

"Nope." Bobby easily hoisted Carlito over his shoulder and carried him down the drive, unceremoniously dropping him on the hood of his car, wiping his hands off before rejoining the small group that'd moved to the front yard. "Guns down ladies."

Ruby out the safety back on, shouldering hers, eyes fastened on Carlito. "How's your hand Jeff?"

"It's fine Rubes, don't worry about it."

Ashley was still looking like she was going to shoot but sighed, following Ruby's lead. "Are you really going to let him see them?"

"You seen the paper, I don't have a choice. I'm gonna head to Raleigh though and fight it. Up for a road trip?"

"Yep."

Jeff rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I called my lawyer while I was icing down my hand and gave him a quick run-down of what happened. He's going to what he can to turn this over. If he can't, he said he'll quit."

Ruby frowned. "Your lawyer? Forgive me for saying this dear, but if he's doing that then he's no longer your lawyer, he's mine and that means he can't talk to you about this stuff, we're not married." She smirked when he got a look on his face. "Don't even, you propose to me right now and I'll shoot you." She patted the gun.

"Mine." Ashley growled, teasingly wrapping an arm around her friend's waist. "I still wanna go to Raleigh though. Hey, don't you a show there tonight Jeff? Let's take the kids Rubes! They'd love it!"

"Ooohhh they would!" Ruby's eyes lit up. This would be the first time in four years she and Ashley would attend an event. "Let's go get them around!"

Bobby watched the two diasppear inside. "They act married." He said finally, shaking his head. "Uh… Ash ain't… that way, is she?" He asked as casually as he could.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Jeff chuckled, smirking when

Bobby started obviously contemplating it.

"You're going. Go get ready man." He ordered, knowing Bobby would be good for Ashley.

**********

"GAVIN IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT- OUCH!" Ruby groaned, rubbing her forehead when Zane tossed a block at her.

"ZANE!" Ashley shrieked.

"Sowwy Auntie Rubly." Zane apologized, looking like he was going to cry.

"Hey dad!" Thatchery attacked Jeff the minute he appeared in the living room where the girls were changing the kids. "Look!" He held up his arm.

"Why we colored momma?" Gavin demanded, holding his hand out besides Kenya's, both children studying the differences.

"Because I played with crayons." Ruby said seriously, watching as Zack dropped the box of crayons he'd been trying to sneak in the knapsack Mick had packed.

"What's up my little man?" Jeff asked, scooping his boy up in his arms. "You're not driving your momma up a wall now are you?" He arched a stern eyebrow and smiled when Thatchery shook his head.

"Good boy, come on, let's get your shoes on."

**********

It was a LONG drive to Raleigh. Mick and Bobby kept the kids occupied while Jeff drove, Ashley sitting between the front seats and Ruby in the front passenger seat.

She grinned, remembering how Jeff swore he'd NEVER be caught driving this huge ass van only to insist on driving whenever he was home.

"Uncle Jeffy gonna wrassle?" Zack asked curiously, having just woken up from a nap.

"He's gonna beat up someone!" Zane shouted enthusiastically.

Kenya looked scared all of a sudden. "What if he gets beat up?"

"Shaddup, you're a girl and don't know no better." Gavin said snottily.

"Young man, I'm two seconds away from paddling your ass." Ruby threatened.

"God… he sounds like…" Ashley shook her head. "Good luck with that, he's got a mean streak."

"I noticed."

"Gavin, you'd better mind your momma, boy." Jeff stated, his green eyes narrowed as he looked in the rearview mirror. He nodded at Zack and smiled. "Yep, Uncle Jeffy is gonna wrestle buddy and I'm not gonna get hurt Kenya, I promise sugar." He winked at her as she giggled. He spared on last look in the back, grinning at Bobby.

"Havin' fun with the Fearsome Five, man?"

"Barrels." Bobby replied, laughing as Zane made a face, reaching out to pat the cherub's head.

"I'm so in love." Ashley muttered, giggling when Ruby nudged her.

Other then the normal Fearsome Five drama, the ride was uneventful. Then it was getting the kids inside the arena that was the trick. Mick had put them in the booth, a room with a large, wall sized window that could only bee seen out of. He'd known better then to let them have floor seats, the kids would've zoomed off.

Ashley and Ruby instantly spread out the sleeping bags while the kids bounced around.

"You got to go already?" Ruby asked, frowning when she seen Mick and Jeff heading towards the door.

"The show will be starting soon." Mick explained, though he didn't look too worried about it. "You kiddies have fun."

"Bye Uncle Mickey!" They all chorused.

Jeff quickly planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek. "I'll be back shortly, I gotta get my knee checked." He whispered, not wanting the children to overhear. He stared into her silver eyes lingeringly before walking out.

"Mom, I gotta pee!" Gavin shrieked the minute Ruby had settled down on one of the couches, crossing one of his legs over the other.

Ruby groaned. "Thatch, come on, you can go too. Anyone else?"

"We went." Kenya said sweetly. "Boys can't hold it."

"Don't start Kenya." Ashley admonished. "Don't take too long." She said, laughing softly. "You'll miss all the good matches."

Ruby took each of the boy's hands. "Long enough for them to go and we'll be right back." She replied, winking at Bobby. "Behave with my girl buster."

He grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hurry up!" Ruby growled, irritated when the boys insisted they be allowed to use the big boy's room instead of the women's. She folded her arms over her chest, waiting impatiently, hearing them talking to each other. "Boys, today!"

"Mom, why is there potty's on the wall?" Gavin shouted.

"Hey, don't spray me!"

"Having problems?" Came a deep voice from behind, causing her to turn around and face none other then Paul Levesque. He had a grin on his face, hearing the boys bickering. "Need some help getting them out honey?"

"Please Paul?" Ruby smiled, groaning when she heard more shrieking. "I'd appreciate it." She watched him disappear into the bathroom.

"Holy cow! Who're you?" Thatchery demanded, sounding awed.

"Gotta pee?"

Paul shook his head, chuckling and looked at Thatchery with a raised eyebrow. "If I didn't have to pee, I wouldn't be in here son." He retorted playfully, amusement clearly shining in his hazel eyes.

Gavin grunted. "Mom! I can't get my zipper up!"

Ruby rolled her eyes before slipping inside. "Woman in the bathroom!" She called out as a warning, squeezing her eyes shut before realizing it was just them. "Gav, how'd you get it stuck this time?"

"I dunno. Ouch, my finger!"

"Then why's momma in here?" Thatchery asked, looking confused before snapping his fingers, apparently getting it. "You get your zipper stuck too huh?"

Ruby, who'd been in the process of fixing Gavin's zipper, heard that and wound up zipping up her own finger. "OUCH! THATCHERY!" She stuck her wounded digit in her mouth.

"What'd he do?" Gavin demanded, instantly going to his twin's defense.

"Hush." She ordered, rinsing her finger off in the sink. "Sorry Paul. We're going."

"You not s'posed to be in here mom!"

"She's allowed in here when it comes to you boys." Paul said with a grin, shaking his head and held his hands up. "I don't mind having a beautiful woman in my presence while I piss." He smirked, the smirk widening when the boys began to laugh.

"Momma's blushing!" Gavin shrieked, looking surprised when water came flying at him.

"Piss, what's piss?" Thatchery yelped when he got it next.

Ruby nailed Paul with twice as much water when he started laughing. "If you're done corrupting my boys." She snorted, looking amused. "C'mon double trouble, say bye."

"Do we gotta go?"

"You're not hanging out in a freaking bathroom!"

"But I gotta piss!" Thatchery pulled away from her and headed for a stall.

"Hey!" Ruby groaned when Gavin followed suit. "Thanks Paul…"

"You're welcome. I love corrupting kids, hope to corrupt one of my own one day." He smiled before unzipping himself. "I'm taking a piss with ya boys."

Ruby spun around, redder then a tomato. "Do you mind? Gavin and Thatchery, shake and tuck, we gotta go!"

"Hey mom, there's rings in here to hit!"

"Hey, you splashed me!"

Ruby banged her head against the wall. "One… Two…"

"Oh no, she's mad."

"Shake and tuck!"

Paul was laughing so hard he had to lean against the stall to keep from falling over. "Shake and tuck? Is that your boys' nicknames?" He asked curiously, finishing up and flushing, zipping himself back up. "That's how the big boys do it." He winked at the twins.

"Shake and tuck." Thatchery demonstrated, basically doing what Paul had. "You gonna wash your hands?" He demanded, walking to the sink, standing on tiptoes to reach the sink. He finally stepped on Gavin's back and did it, then kneeling down for Gavin.

"Yeah, wash your hands like a big boy Paul." Ruby teased, watching the twins with a smile.

"Always boys, I was waiting for your momma since she DID walk in here." Paul grinned when she turned red again and washed his own hands.

"We're going now." Ruby muttered, shooting Paul a look, shaking her head and trying not to laugh. She let the boys wave before walking them out of the bathroom, stepping back to keep from being plowed. "London and Kendrick, slow your asses down!"

They turned to wave, shouting out something before continuing on, apparently on their way down to the ring.

"Ma, did you wrassle?"

"A LONG, LONG time ago sweetheart."

"Why'd you stop?"

"So I could stay home with my angels."

"That's us, Gav."

"Hey there!" Jeff's cheerful voice sounded, walking up to them and smiled when both of his boys ran to him, lifting them both up in his arms. "How're my boys likin' the show?" He asked, winking at Ruby and laughed when they started going on about the bathroom and how Ruby had turned into a cherry. "Oh really now?"

"Don't ask." Ruby muttered, groaning when Paul came out and blushed even harder.

"Hey, mom is red again!"

Gavin waved at Paul. "What took you so long? Get it stuck?"

Ruby buried her face in her hands. "Someone please, just shoot me."

"Nope, had to take care of some other business little man." Paul winked at Ruby before walking off, his laughter filling the air.

"What exactly happened?" Jeff questioned, then shook his head when she started blushing even more, deciding to ask about it later.

"Mom's blushing!"

"Blushing! Blushing!"

"Gavin and Thatchery, march!" Ruby pointed in the direction of the booth, smiling when they did, though they looked mutinous.

"This ain't fair, not our fault she's red…" Gavin grumbled to his twin.

"Yeah…"

"Brats."

Jeff started laughing, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, I got a few minutes. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's that?" She asked, following the boys into the booth, watching as they instantly joined the game of 'cards' the other three were playing. Ashley and Bobby were talking on a couch, nodding and smiling at each other. She glanced out the window to watch the dark match for a second before dropping down onto the other couch, looking at Jeff expectantly.

Jeff lowered himself down next to her, taking her hand in his. "I spoke with Larry about my knee…" He trailed off, sighing heavily and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering how she was going to take this next piece of news. "It turns out that I need to have surgery…"

Ruby didn't miss a step. "Okay, so I'll get your house cleaned for you so you can recoop without the Fearsome Five mauling you." She said, looking at the five kids, yawning and then looking at Ashley and Bobby. "I think I might wind up having the house to myself if they keep going on." She mused, smiling slightly.

"That's just it Ruby, I don't want to stay at my house, not alone. I want us to move in together." He hesitated in saying that last part, eyes locking with hers and hoped she didn't hate him.

Ruby arched an eyebrow, staring at him. Room wasn't a problem because he could share with her, the kids adored him, obviously. "It's fine with me but you have to talk to Ashley about it too." She said finally.

"No Ruby, I meant you three move into MY house." Jeff clarified, wanting to make her understand. "I want you and the boys to come live with me."

"I don't know Jeff." She murmured, looking at the boys. "Let me talk it over with them when we got some one on one time alright?"

Jeff nodded with a smile, squeezing her hand. "No pressure."

The Fearsome Five lasted halfway through the show, falling asleep before Jeff's match. Ruby and Ashley exchanged looks, tucking the kids in. Bobby had gone for drinks and Jeff had gone to do his match. They moved to stand at the window, waiting for the match to start.

"Jeff asked me to move in with him."

"Are you?"

"I don't know…"

Silence reigned between the women as they watched Jeff come out, both smiling when he pointed up at them, even if he couldn't see them.

"Aw christ!" Ruby groaned when she heard that infamous 'I Spit In The Face Of People Who Don't Want To Be Cool' and instantly felt sick to her stomach. She watched as Carlito made his way down the ramp, noting Jeff's temper was surfacing and fast. She flinched when she seen Carlito instantly attack the knee Jeff was favoring. "Ash, watch the twins for me."

"Be careful!" Ashley said, nodding.

Ruby hauled ass to the gorilla area, watching the monitor and winced. "Not his knee!" She clamped her hands over her mouth, watching as Jeff hit the mat, eyes widening when Carlito got a chair, a sick smirk on his face.

Jeff's knee had to be broken, it simply had too, especially after Carlito started bringing the chair down repeatedly on it. She didn't hesitate, she ran out and down the ramp, halting at the ring and staring in.

"Carlito, stop!"

Carlito looked at her and shook his head, that sick smirk never leaving his face and did it again, bringing the chair down fast and hard. He didn't connect with it though, somehow Jeff managed to roll out of harm's way and stumble up, hopping on one foot, looking pale.

He put some weight on his injured knee, snapping it back into place with a groan, at least it wasn't broken though, right? Jeff caught the next chair shot and pushed, rebounding it right into Carlito's face. He delivered a quick Twist Of Fate and dropped down for the pin, sighing in relief when he got the three count.

Ruby slid into the ring, wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist before he could fall again, guiding him over to the turnbuckle and resting him against it. She then climbed the opposite turnbuckle and ignored Jeff's warnings, doing his own Swanton Bomb on Carlito, adding insult to injury. She groaned, rolling away, remembering how much wrestling could hurt but got up. "How's your knee?"

"It's not good. Come on, we need to get to the back." Jeff grunted, trying to block the pain and rolled out of the ring, dragging her with him. He hobbled backstage, finally collapsing once past the curtains, right on the waiting stretcher. "Thanks Larry, I owe you one."

Ruby watched as Jeff was tended too, sighing when she heard he had to go to the hospital to get his knee set.

"I got to get back to the kids, we're going to take them to a hotel for the night." She said, kissing Jeff's forehead. "I'll be by after they're in bed, alright?" She smiled when he nodded, obviously masking the pain he was in.

**********

It took two hours to get the kids back to bed in the suite at the hotel. Ruby finally walked out of the bedroom alongside Ashley, both looking tired and dropped down on the couch for a quick second. "I'm gonna go…" She murmured, yawning and stood up reluctantly. "If they give you any problems, call me."

Ashley nodded, snuggling against Bobby, already half asleep. "Will do hon."

Ruby rubbed her eyes before grabbing her purse and the keys to the van, walking out.

**********

Jeff was sort of sleeping in his hospital bed, an IV in his arm to keep him hydrated and his knee was heavily wrapped. He heard the door open and popped open his eyes, smiling when he seen Ruby and held out his hand. "How are they?"

"Asleep." She whispered, smiling and looked at the chart on his bed. "Alabama? Damn." She sighed, raking a hand through her hair, now knowing he would be flown to Alabama the following morning for surgery. "We're leaving around nine to go back to Cameron." She murmured, taking his hand. "I'll start moving our stuff into your house after I talk to the boys."

"You mean… you're going to do it?" Jeff asked hopefully. He grinned when she just nodded, pulling her down for a kiss. "I love you Ruby." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Skittles." Ruby whispered, smiling and pulling away reluctantly. "I'm going to head back to the hotel, I'm beat." She kissed him again. "Call me when you're coherent." She sighed. "I'd be there but…" She smiled when he nodded understandingly. "One day Jeff, I'm gonna marry you." She murmured, smiling again when he blinked and walked out.

Jeff smiled upon hearing that, knowing she was warming up to him even more. She'd finally told him she loved him, that was the first step.

**********

"Gavin, where'd you put that box?" Ruby demanded the next afternoon. Ashley and Bobby had taken her three out for a picnic, giving Ruby time to talk to the boys, then they'd started packing.

"On the porch like Thatch said." Gavin replied, more interested in playing with his cars.

"Yeah." Thatchery chimed in, shooting a car across the room.

Ruby groaned, trying to pack their toys, but so far it wasn't happening. She got up and shook her head, walking out of the playroom and headed out to the porch. "Damn terrors." She returned to the playroom only to find they'd dumped out all the toys out. "Naptime, both of you!"

"Momma, no!"

"IN BED!" Ruby ordered, hands on her hips. She watched as they instantly dived for their beds and groaned, stalking out of the room. "Brats, freaking brats! Just like-" She shook her head and got back to work.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby barely heard the phone when it rang, she was busy in the basement doing a load of laundry. Groaning, she put it on hold and ran upstairs, snatching up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby." Jeff's voice came over the line, sounding gruff. "You busy? Everything alright?"

"Gav and Thatch drove me up a wall today." Ruby said, plopping down on the couch with a sigh. "Terrors unpacked everything I had in boxes. How are you?"

"Surgery is tomorrow at ten." Jeff didn't sound enthused. "I wish you were here, Ruby. I need you more then ever right now." He sighed. "I love you Ruby."

Ruby sighed as well, running a hand down her face. "When Ash gets home, I could see if she'd watch them and I could come join you." She offered quietly, wondering how well that would work out. "It's just that Gavin and Thatchery are being holy freaking terrors and-" Her eyes widened when a ball came flying out of their bedroom. "I SAID IT'S NAPTIME!"

"No, don't worry about it. Worry about the boys. I'll talk to you later." He then hung up, slumping back against the pillows dejectedly. He was going through this alone and it scared him. "Matt would've been here for me." He whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

Ruby frowned, staring down at the phone and sighed, tossing it over her shoulder. "Christ…" She muttered, raking a hand through her hair, wishing he wouldn't of hung up, she'd of been there in a heartbeat if Ash would've watched the boys.

**********

"Come on guys, knock it off!" Ruby pleaded late that afternoon, having received a phone call from Ash that she and the kids were staying with Bobby for the night at a hotel, planning on hitting an amusement park the following morning. Ruby had taken her terrors shopping, needing to restock the groceries and they wouldn't stop being brats. "That's it!" Ruby left the shopping cart in the aisle and stalked out, pulling them with her. "You two have got to stop!"

"Momma, you left our ice cweam!"

"I don't-" Ruby didn't get to finish that because the next second they were plowed right into, she pushed the boys to the side and wound up falling back on the cement.

"Sorry about that! Here, let me help you up."

"Wow… you're HUGE!" Gavin exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Holy cow dude!" Thatchery agreed, blinking.

Ruby groaned, rubbing her back and stared up, frowning. "David?" She arched an eyebrow, staring at him curiously, apparently he didn't recognize her without her black and purple hair anymore. That and she wasn't built like she used to be, she was more toned down, a definite feminine build with a lack of muscles, more sinewy then anything. Factor in her lackluster jeans and tank top, she looked… normal.

"Holy shit, Ruby?" David blinked, staring at the woman before him and smiled when she nodded. "Damn girl, you look great!" He exclaimed, pulling her up on both feet and wrapping her in a hug. He kissed her forehead before releasing her. "How the Hell have you been?"

Ruby smiled, stepping back to kneel down by her sons. "Busy." She giggled when he stared at the twins in shock. "Gavin, Thatchery, this is an old friend of mommy's, can you say hi to David?"

"Hello." Gavin waved, staring at him unabashedly.

Thatchey was blinking.

David chuckled, bending down so he was eye level with the timid boy, extending his hand. "Hey little man, I'm David, and you are?"

"Thatchery." Thatch said, hiding behind his mom.

"You're a baby!" Gavin said scornfully.

"In the car, now!" Ruby ordered, seeing her four year olds were about to fight. Gavin was the antagonist of the pair and he didn't seem to ever waste an opportunity. She opened the van door and helped them in, turning to look at David. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my niece actually." David explained, glancing at the van where the boys had continued their fight. "They always like this?"

She nodded, groaning as she watched Gavin grab handfuls of Thatch's knappy hair and decided to let them brawl it out. She also decided it was time for another haircut, she wasn't liking the way their hair stood out from their heads. "Yeah, unfortunately, they are." She raked a hand through her hair, looking back at David. "I hope you enjoy your visit with your niece, David, it was great seeing you again."

"You too, Rubes. Keep in touch this time honey." He waved before heading on his way.

Ruby got the boys buckled in, whacking them both lightly upside their knappy heads before heading home.

Once inside she made them each take a corner and glanced around, deciding to put off packing until she knew what was going on between her and Jeff.

She made a simple dinner, fed and bathed the boys and put them to bed. Once she was sure they were asleep, she went out to sit on the front porch steps, just enjoying the warm; quiet night. Pulling her hair out of it's bun, her thoughts strayed to Jeff, to David and then to Carlito and groaned. She'd have to make a trip to Raleigh tomorrow to see her lawyer, completely forgetting about all that with Jeff's injury and all. "God my week sucks."

A set of headlights came down the road, lighting up the night and the woods that surrounded the property, pulling into the driveway.

"Ashley gave me the address." Came David's voice as he emerged from the car. "I hope you don't mind."

Ruby blinked, the porch lights bathing him in a dim light and shook her head. "No, I don't mind…" She had a gun and knew how to use it if the situation called for it, though from what she could remember, David was in his right mind. "Have a seat." She scooted aside and patted the steps beside her.

Smiling slightly, David walked over to join her, holding out a paper bag. He watched as she curiously opened it and shrugged. "I remembered it was your favorite drink."

Ruby arched an eyebrow, recalling the one time they'd hit a bar together after a show and smiled, pulling out the Malibu Rum. "How you managed to remember that after… what… five years?" She cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I've been gone four years, damn near five."

She sighed, uncapping the bottle and took a swig.

She wasn't much of a drinker these days, maybe indulging about once a month with Ashley, but after the day she'd had, she wanted something to settle her mind. She held the bottle out to him.

David smiled and took a shot of his own. "Cheers."

"So you're here to see your niece huh?" Ruby asked after a few minutes silence, looking out around them, taking in the woods, listening to the familiar night sounds.

"Nice weekend to come, graduation week."

"Yeah, it is." He swallowed down another shot, nodding with a proud smile on his face. "That's why I'm here. She graduated at the top of her class, a valedictorian. I'm proud of my niece, Jamie, she's a smart girl."

"Jamie…" Ruby started laughing. "Yeah, she is. Your niece is a sweetheart, she watches the kids for Ash and me when we have something important to do and can't take them." She grinned, downing another as well. She fell silent for a few minutes, leaning back against the porch. "What're you doing here David?" She asked softly.

David frowned, looking at her. "Can't a friend visit another? We used to be friends, Ruby, before that shit happened with Glenn and Matt." He'd heard all about it, everyone had, and his heart went out to the girls. He couldn't believe how cruel those men had been, they'd gotten what they deserved and he would've put a bullet in Glenn's head if Ruby hadn't.

Ruby frowned slightly, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I know… things just, got weird after all that shit went down. That's why Ash and I left, kinda hard to work around people who think you might shoot them next. That and having triplets and twins makes it hard to return to a full-time, on the road career." She smiled slightly, a sardonic smile. "I'm glad you're here."

"Really?" David asked, his brown eyes searching hers, grinning when she nodded. He gently took her hand, squeezing gently. "I'm glad I'm here too Ruby. I missed you on the road. How you been and don't like to me. I want to know everything, including about your beautiful boys."

Smiling tiredly, Ruby put down the bottle, capping it. "My boys…" She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You seen them, they're holy terrors. They're going through a phase right now." Actually, they'd been going through a phase since they were one, she was hoping it ended any day now. "You seen them."

"Yeah, I SEEN them but you didn't tell me ABOUT them." David countered, releasing her hand, not even realizing he'd been holding it.

Ruby folded her hands on her lap. "They're four. Gavin is the oldest by a minute and twenty-six seconds. They're identical, obviously. But Thatchery has a small scar right through his left eyebrow so that's the best way to tell them apart if you're not sure which one you're dealing with. They're brats, curious about everything and total sweethearts all at the same time."

"Sounds like my kind of kids." He chuckled softly then frowned. "What happened to make him get that scar?" He didn't mean to ask but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

Ruby frowned at the memory and said bluntly: "Gavin." Gavin could be the sweetest little boy but he had a mean streak a mile wide and twice as tall. "They were playing with Jeff's guitar and when Thatchery wouldn't let Gav have a turn, Gav snapped a string on purpose. It sliced right through Thatch's eyebrow. Thank the Lord that was it, he could've been blinded. Gavin can be a right little prick, just like his fa-, he's a snot."

"His father." David finished for her, nodding. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up anything bad Rubes." He apologized, his voice low.

"Don't worry about it David, anyone who's seen the boys can put two and two together. It's obvious who the sperm donor was. I should've said that, Jeff's their daddy, not… that moron." She raked her hands through her hair.

"Jeff seems like a good man who will take care of them, and you."

She nodded, smiling though she felt sad, remembering how Jeff had hung up on her. "He is. He's been with me since… I was six months along." Giggling slightly, she shook her head. "The boys adore him. I'm actually supposed to be packing to move in with him… but that didn't go as planned. Double trouble unpacked everything."

David chuckled softly, getting a pretty good idea that the boys were more then a handful. "If you want, I'll help you pack and keep the terror twins at bay. I'll help you move if want Ruby, you look like you could use some help honey." He patted her sholder in a friendly getsure, worry in his eyes.

"I don't know…" Ruby sighed, looking thoughtful. She really needed to go get the process of denying dipshit his fatherly rights started but at the same time she wanted to get things settled, though she wondered if Jeff still wanted her to move in with him. "I'm waiting on him to call and let me know if he wants me to get started without him." She said slowly.

"I see…" David trailed off, not knowing what to say to that. Wasn't Jeff having surgery? That wasn't any of his business though and he mentally scolded himself, knowing better then to pry. He cleared his throat as awkward silence surrounded them, almost stilfing.

"Come on." Ruby grinned, standing up. "Come inside and you can see all five of the kids pictures." She opened the screen door, noting he was hesitant. "You're fine David, the boys sleep through anything, including tornados." She smiled when he finally walked in after her, pointing to a family portrait of Ashley and the triplets on the wall.

"Ash is dating one of the local boys, I'm expecting them to announce their engagement any day now."

"That's great." He studied the picture, seeing the bright smile on Ashley's face, then studying the children. "They all look like her, especially the little girl."

Ruby smiled, nodding. The only resemblence to Matt, Kenya had was his eyes, other then that, the little cherub was a complete Ashley replica. "Yeah, they do." She started picking up the toys from the floor, pushing boxes against the wall. "Don't mind the mess."

David chuckled. "I don't. I have three kids so I know how it is. Although they're mostly grown up now." He got a sad look in his eyes and sighed, shoving his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "They grow up fast. Cherish every moment possible Ruby."

Ruby knew how fast kids grew up, the past four years had been a blur. "Believe me, I do." She murmured, seeing the look in his eyes and frowned, walking over to put a hand on his forearm. "Hey, almost grown ain't that bad, next you'll be a grandpa."

"Do NOT joke about that! I'm too damned young to be a grandpa. Lord, help me." He groaned.

"You're what? Pushing forty? Over forty?" Ruby smirked, snickering when he shot her a look and held up her hands. "Hey, it's not THAT bad, old timer. I can' help it if I'm only a tender twenty-eight." Her smirk broadened, walking out to the kitchen to put away the supper dishes, listening as he muttered under his breath.

"Grandpa Davey, I can see it now."

"That's NOT funny Ruby." He growled back softly, following her into the kitchen. He could just see it, his eldest daughter having a little squirt running around calling him Grandpa Davey. He groaned, shaking his head to clear that mental image, not wanting to think about it. "If my daughter has a kid, I'm going to castrate the boy who knocks her up." He vowed darkly.

"Oh Jesus…" Rolling her eyes, Ruby turned to lean against the counter, staring at her friend, arms folded over her chest. "Calm down, I'm sure you won't be having grandchildren for at least… another six months."

"Ruby…" His tone held a warning note, though he couldn't keep the smirk from his lips. "Makes me wonder when your little heartbreakers are going to knock some girls up." He grinned at the look on HER face, laughing when she decked him with a wooden spoon. "Ouch, hey!"

"Don't you even be saying that buster, my angels are only FOUR." Ruby growled, waving the spoon threateningly. "Now… if you can behave and stop giving me gray hairs about my boys, I promise not to stick this up your old butt."

"Old butt" David echoed with a raised eyebrow, snorting. "Woman, do I LOOK old to you?"

She looked him over frankly, smirking when his other eyebrow arched. "I don't know David, you do look a bit on the ancient side to me. Maybe it's the gray hair coming in." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, perfectly straight faced.

"Gray hairs?" David made a beeline for the bathroom, not even sure how he found it, he just did and looked in the mirror. He pressed a hand over his heart when he seen she'd been fucking with him and growled, stalking out and snatching her up, beginning to tickle her mercilessly. "You're looking old and gray yourself there, honey."

Ruby had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking, squirming to get away from him and wound up being pressed against the wall, tears streaming down her face, trying not to laugh. "If I'm gray, I earned every damn one of them!" She gasped out, grabbing his hands.

"I surrender!"

David stared down at her, his hands moving to her waist. "You surrender, eh?" He asked, his voice low and husky, his lips inches from hers, completely entranced by her silver orbs that bored into his own eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby stared into his eyes, the breath leaving her body as she swallowed hard. The last time she'd actually had sex was when she conceived the twins, four very LONG years ago.

She and Jeff had done their fair share of fooling around though they were either interrupted by the twins, the triplet, or his CFS or her being tired. Something, anything came up and it drove them both mad. They'd even tried going off by themselves for a few hours, renting a room at the local motel, only to wind up fooling around for maybe ten minutes then falling asleep. She licked her suddenly dry lips, her hands resting on David's chest.

David seen her small, pink tongue snake out and that was it. He dipped his head down, pressing his lips to hers, feeling Ruby shiver against him and wrapped her up in his strong, muscular arms. He groaned softly, her lips feeling like silk and parted them with his tongue, smiling when she granted him full access and proceeded to search every crevice of her mouth.

Ruby melted against David, her arms going around his neck. She returned the kiss, groaning at the taste of him, her body lighting on fire instantly. Then reality crashed around her and she broke the kiss, slipping out of his grasp and moving around him. "You need to leave." She said breathlessly, raking a hand through her hair, trying to stifle the yearning she felt. "I'm with Jeff." Ruby walked over to the screen door and slipped outside, the warm night not providing any damn relief.

Groaning inwardly, David dropped his head forward, knowing he'd just made a mistake. A huge mistake. He didn't come here to do this. He came here to just see her, catch up with her. Then she had to lick her lips and look downright irresistible. Sighing heavily, he followed her out onto the porch and cleared his throat. "I know you're with Jeff, but I'm not sorry about what happened in there."

Ruby turned to stare up at him, averting her gaze to the porch, knowing if she met those brown eyes she was probably going to do something she'd seriously regret afterwards. "David, just please leave." She whispered, groaning softly and walked over to place her hands on the railing fencing in the porch. She wasn't sorry it happened either, the kiss had been incredible and that's part of what scared her.

"Have a good night Ruby." He murmured, heading down the steps, sighing with regret.

Ruby didn't sleep for shit that night, instead wound up taking three cold showers, tossing and turning in her bed. The next morning she was woken up to Uncle Mickey, there to take Gavin and Thatchery with him for the day to a carnival in a nearby town, something she'd completely forgotten about.

Once double trouble was gone, Ruby realized she had the house to herself for the first time in over a year and didn't know what the Hell to do with herself. Finally she changed into a blood red string bikini, grabbed the book she was currently working her way through and a portable radio. She went out to the backyard and set up shop in a lounge chair, playing music while she read, letting the sun's warm rays ease the tension from her body.

She was singing along softly to Rob Thomas' 'All That I Am', turning the page of her book when her sun disappeared. Frowning, she looked up, silver eyes widening when she seen David standing over her. The book slid from her hands as she took in his form fitting, tighter then Hell blue jeans and beater, her mouth going dry, all her cold showers suddenly for naught.

David smiled hesitantly down at her, sliding his black shades from his face. "Hey beautiful." He murmured, his voice deep and husky. He didn't hear the boys, hadn't seen anyone when he'd gone to the front door and knew she was probably home alone. Very perfect. Too perfect actually.

"Hey yourself." Ruby finally managed to get out, arching an eyebrow, still staring at him. She slowly stood up, going to step around him only to wind up almost falling back except he caught her, his hands on her waist. She grabbed David's forearms, looking down at the ground then back up at him. "Thanks."

David's brown eyes peered into her, he could feel her inflamed skin on his palms, trying not to think about that though. He slowly raised a hand to her face, trailing his knuckles down her cheek, seeing all the want and desire swirling through those silver orbs.

He didn't say a word, just scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house, gently setting her on the couch once inside and dropping down beside her. "What are you thinking about Ruby?"

"I don't honestly know." She murmured, leaning back against the couch, closing her eyes and licking her lips. She wished she had thought to turn on the air conditioning because she could use a cool down at the moment. She could feel his hands on her hips, his kisses from last night still lingered on her lips.

"I bet I know what you're thinking." David stated simply, watching as her eyes flew open. He knew he should not be pursuing this, shouldn't have come here, she had two kids and was in a four year relationship with Jeff. But for the life of him, David couldn't. "You're thinking about that kiss."

"That is the last thing on my mind right now." Ruby lied flatly, moving to get up, groaning when he pulled her back down. She rubbed her upper thigh, finally glancing up at him. "All right, so I was…"

"You never could lie very well." He chuckled softly, running a hand down her bare arm, feeling goose bumps under his palm and knew he had her. If he wanted, David could take her right then and there, but he wasn't that type of person. He looked deep into Ruby's eyes, wanting to know what she was REALLY thinking, even though he had a fairly good idea. "Talk to me Rubes. You can trust me, you know that."

"Nothing David." Ruby pulled away from him, this time getting up with no problems. "I told you last night to leave. You shouldn't have came back." She said, not looking at him, hiding her now gray eyes before disappearing down the hallway and into her bedroom. She glanced at the bed, groaning. Bed, not good. "Get your mind out of the gutter Ruby." She scolded herself, gasping when she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Why are you afraid of this happening?" David whispered softly in her ear, his grip not hard, knowing if she truly wanted too she could get out of this with no problem and toss his ass out. "Tell me Ruby, what're you afraid of?"

"I'm with JEFF!" Ruby exclaimed, spinning around to glare at him. "I shouldn't want you as much as I do! I shouldn't want you period!"

There, she'd admitted she wanted him, she wanted his desperately, her body was begging her to let him quench the fire he'd started the night before.

"Maybe it's not Jeff you're supposed to be with." He said simply, filling the gap between them. "Maybe I'M the one you're destined to be with." Before she had a chance to protest, his lips descended on hers, burning them once more. Groaning as the fire coursed throughout his body, David pulled her against him, the fire turning into a full-out inferno.

Ruby whimpered, melting against him and returned the kiss passionately. She gasped in David's mouth when he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as he kissed a fiery trail down her throat. Arching her neck and moaning softly, she threaded her fingers through his hair.

Smiling gently, he guided her down onto the bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby lay underneath David recovering, jumping when the phone rang. She met his eyes, nodding when he rolled off of her and sat up, pulling the sheet around her body and glanced at the clock, surprised to find it afternoon already. Hesitantly, Ruby reached for the phone. "Hello?" She cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's me." Came Jeff's tired and drugged up voice, laughing at something the doctor was telling him. "I just wanted to let you know that I wove youuuuu and I can't wait to see youuuuu. How are my plumpkins? Are they being have?" He laughed again.

Ruby frowned, her eyes narrowing. "Jeff? Babe, are you all right?" She heard his tone and knew he'd probably just come out of surgery. "They're fine honey, why don't you lie down and call me after you rested a bit?"

"Okaaaayyyyy! Wove you! Byyyyeeee!" Jeff shouted into the phone before the line went dead.

"What was THAT about?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at her, seeing the frustrated look that adorned her face. He didn't regret what they just did and never would, knowing he felt more then just a physical attraction for Ruby, he always had. He also knew she was probably going to throw him out of the house now to sort through her thoughts, which he didn't mind, he was a patient man.

"He just got out of surgery." Ruby explained, leaning back against the headboard and raked both hands through her hair, sighing. "He's doped up…" She arched an eyebrow, looking at him and sighed again. "I have to get up and dressed, Mick will be-"

"Mom, we're home!"

"Rubes, I hope you have food going cause we're starving!" Mick called out. "Hey, who's car?"

"OH SHIT!" She dived over the bed and quietly closed the door.

"Damn." David cursed softly, pulling on his own clothes. He watched as she slipped into hers. "He's seen my car…"

Ruby shoved him down onto the bed and disappeared into her bathroom, returning with a First Aid kit. She opened the door. "In here angels!" She called out before kneeling between his legs, grabbing his hand and began wrapping gauze around it.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Thatchery said, appearing in the doorway, looking worn out.

Mick appeared with Gavin in his arms. "Hello David, what're you doing out this way?"

"Ash gave him the address so he could stop in and have a chat." Ruby answered, taping his hand. "There, next time watch what you're doing." She scolded lightly.

"Did she pour that bubbly stuff on it?"

David winced, flexing his hand gingerly. "Yeah Thatch, she did."

Mick looked back and forth between the two and shrugged. "How bout we go get some food?" He suggested.

Ruby stood up, not meeting David's gaze, a blush in her cheeks. "Yeah darlings, let's get you fed and bathed. We're leaving tonight." She said softly, ignoring the look on David's face and walked over to pick up Thatch.

"Where too?" He yawned.

"To go see Daddy, he called today asking about you." She groaned when Thatch squirmed to be let down and watched him bolt out of the room, squealing when Mick suggested pizza.

David sighed heavily to himself, shaking his head and vacated, knowing he was going to wind up pushing Ruby further away from him then he already had.

*********

_He watched as she choked, his hands wrapped tightly around her throat, squeezing the life from her, watching her full lips parted, gasping for breath. Chuckling darkly, he tightened his hold, feeling her larynx crushing under his thumbs, purposely digging them into her soft flesh._

_"MINE!" He growled, bending down to kiss those parted lips, pulling away and licking the blood from his own, watching as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "You're MINE!"_

**********

Ruby sighed, glancing at the clock. She and the twins had driven for god only knows how long because she lost track of time after pulling over for the fourth time to throw up and scold the boys. Now they were in a waiting room, waiting on a nurse to come let them see Jeff who was apparently in with his doctor at the moment.

She chewed on her thumbnail nervously, the guilt still rolling in her stomach. She would have cried if it weren't for the boys, not about to shed a tear in front of them. She couldn't believe she had cheated on Jeff, after everything he had done for her, after everything they had been through.

"I just have to tell him." She told herself, her heart contracting painfully.

**********

Jeff sighed heavily, not liking the bit of news he received from his doctor and wheeled himself out of the office, refusing help. "WHOA, SHIT!"

"Boys! Get off of him!" Ruby ran over to pull Gavin and Thatchery back, grunting when they both elbowed her in the stomach. "He's hurt you hooligans! Give him some air…. Hit me one more time boys…" She sighed when they both stopped, looking at Jeff. "Hey babe."

"WHAT are you doing here?" Jeff demanded, not looking happy as he wheeled himself into his room, knowing the trio was following.

Ruby folded her arms over her chest, sighing while the twins realized something was obviously wrong and seated themselves in the chairs against the wall, suddenly on their best behavior. "I'm sorry, I wanted to see you and so did the boys. I didn't think you wouldn't want us here." She said softly.

"I said I wanted YOU here, Ruby." Jeff stated, anger in his green eyes and tone of voice. "I didn't want them seeing me like this, but you couldn't figure that out in that dimwitted head of yours, could you?"

Ruby's own silver eyes widened and she took the boy's hands. "We're going home." She said stiffly.

Thatchery nodded, his own silver eyes wide as potatoes as he exchanged looks with his brother.

"Enjoy your rehab Jeff." Ruby said over her shoulder as she guided her sons out of the room.

Jeff growled, raking a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to snap at her but he didn't want his boys to see him in this weakened state.

He just wanted her there for support and what'd she do? Brought along the kids. He loved the boys with all his heart but…

**********

"Rubes, it was just the drugs talking, you know Jeff, he wouldn't act like that or say those things." Ashley said a few days later as they painted the outside of the house, all five kids inside taking a nap.

"He wasn't drugged." Ruby said flatly, sitting on the roof, busy painting the trim.

"Pain then." Ashley called up from her spot on the ladder.

"You're trying to get rid of me. Moving Bobby in?" Ashley had revealed that she and Bobby were engaged upon arriving home, not surprising.

"No, we're moving to his place. I just don't want you and the boys out here all by yourself Rubes."

"We'll be fine Ash."

**********

_Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, a gorgeous body. He licked his lips hungrily, staring down at her. She was trying to scream through the gag he had stuffed between those luscious lips. Shaking his head, he crawled on top of her, moving his hands up to her_

_throat. "Just us, always us." He murmured, leaning down to press his forehead to hers._

_She whimpered, eyes wide with fear._

_His own eyes darkened with anger. "You're going to leave me aren't you? I always knew you would! You're MINE! Now and forever!" He spat, wrapping those hands around her delicate throat, squeezing as hard as he could. "FOREVER!"_

**********

Jeff sighed as he tried for the umpteenth time to call the house, only to get the damned answering machine.

Ruby hadn't spoken to him in days and it was driving him insane. He hadn't meant to snap on her. He didn't know what came over him but he certainly didn't mean to do it. Cursing, he slammed down the phone before going to rehab for his knee.

**********

Ruby watched as Ashley and Bobby loaded the last of her things into his truck, holding Kenya on her hip while the four boys tussled around on the grass. They'd spent the remainder of the week packing and hauling things, now the house looked empty.

"I can't believe after over four years, we're not going to live together." She whispered when Ashley came up to her.

"I know, it's so strange." Ashley admitted, taking Kenya and setting her down before hugging Ruby. "We're just down the road honey, you know we're going to see each other every day."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

Ruby smiled, wiping away her own tears. A few short minutes later, it was just her and the boys for the very first time.

**********

"What are you doing here?" Ruby demanded, walking out of the house to meet David after hearing his car pull into the driveway.

"You can't be here David."

"Mom, Gav's poking me!"

"Am not!"

"Eat your dinner boys and knock it off!"

"Why can't I be here Ruby?" David demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at her. "What are you afraid of? That you'll want me again and something will happen?"

"Because I said so David." Ruby didn't even blush to her credit.

"Mom-" Gavin walked out onto the porch, wearing mashed potatoes in his hair. "Thatch threw dese at me. Hi! Wanna eat with us?" He asked David cheerfully.

David smiled down at the cute kid, clearing his throat. "If it's okay with your momma, I'd be happy too." He said good-naturedly, smirking when Ruby glared at him and just folded his arms over his massive chest.

Ruby groaned when Gavin startd begging her and finally just stomped into the house, the sounds of plates rattling around could be heard outside.

Gavin tugged his rapidly growing back hair, brown face scrunching into a frown. "She's mad." He informed David importantly before opening the screen door and walked inside, waiting impatiently on the adult.

"I noticed." He followed Gavin inside, waiting until the boy was back at the table before walking into the kitchen, shaking his head when he seen Ruby thrashing plates around. "Why don't you cut the shit and tell me why you REALLY don't want me here Ruby." He suggested.

"Because David," Ruby kept her voice at a low, calm pitch, looking into the dining room to find the boys eating again. "What happened between us was a one time deal. If Jeff was to come through that door right now do you have any idea what he'd think?" She rubbed the heel of her hand against her forehead.

Jeff… he'd called a million times and she'd yet to return a single one of them, still hurting from the way he'd treated her. Even if she did deserve that, though he didn't know it. Yet.

"Why are you even here?"

"Why am I here?" He echoed, quickly pulling her into his arms and kissed her right in front of the boys before staring down into her dazed eyes. "Because you know as well as I do that Jeff isn't meant for you. I know about what he did at the hospital, face it Ruby, he's just like Matt."

"Jeff is NOTHING like Matt was!" Ruby said after she got her wind back, shoving him away, then pushing him towards the front door. "And you know what happened in the hospital? How the fuck do you know?" David was beginning to appear like stalker material to her, something she'd had quite enough in her life thank you very much. "Get the hell out of my house! Stay away from me, stay away from my sons! He's NOT Matt!" She shoved David right through the screen door.

"ASHLEY TOLD ME!" David shouted at her, watching as she stopped dead in her tracks and pulled the remnants of the screen off of himself. "Ashley told me all about it Ruby. Jeff didn't treat you like shit just for the Hell of it. He's slowly turning into Matt because he can't let go of the past. Why do you think he didn't want your sons there with you? He just wants YOU. Are you THAT dense and damned blind?"

Ruby disappeared inside the house.

"RUN!" Gavin screeched, the sounds of the twins feet running to their bedroom echoing throughout the house.

She appeared a second later on the porch, carrying her shotgun. "He didn't want them to see him like that David." She said, taking the safety off the gun, aiming it square at his chest. "This is where you're messing up. I've been with Jeff since I was six months pregnant. He's more then earned my trust. YOU, on the other hand, have just walked back into my life out of NOWHERE. Now, get off my property or I'm shooting. That's your one warning."

David held up his hands, shaking his head as he backed away, sighing regretfully. "Call Ashley, Ruby. Think long and hard about what I just told you, find out the truth."

She didn't blink as she watched him get into his car, never taking her aim off of his head.

David leaned out the window, his piercing brown eyes meeting hers.

"Call her." Was all he said before peeling out of there.


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff waited, letting the phone ring, drumming his fingers on his thigh, growing more angry by the second. He was going to strangle at this rate, wanting to talk to her, needing to hear his boy's voices. He growled when he got the answering machine, again, and hung up.

**********

Ashley stared around the room, her eyes widening, not believing what she was seeing. She hadn't been here since… she shook her head, not wanting to dwell on the past. Slowly, she approached the far wall, reaching out to trace her fingers down the mural painted on the wall, taking in the angry colors. "Shit…" She whispered.

**********

Ruby spent the rest of the week debating on whether or not to call Ashley, then deciding not too. She didn't want to ruin her friend's new found happiness. That and she seriously thought David needed to seek professional help.

"Christ…" She muttered late one evening after putting the boys to bed, sinking down on the couch with the bottle of Malibu David had brought, curling her feet under her as she took a swig. First Carlito, then David, honestly, what the Hell was this? Burn Ruby month? "Christ…" She muttered again, closing her eyes.

**********

Time seemed to creep along only to wind up flying, the days blurring into the next. David didn't come back around after the incident with her pulling a shotgun on him and Ruby thanked her lucky stars every night, ready to move on and hopefully settle down with Jeff when he finally came home. She didn't return his calls still, not sure what she would say to him, though she knew he was busy with rehab.

She'd made several trips to Raleigh, getting the ball rolling on keeping Carlito away from the twins. That hadn't made him happy at all and he was fighting it tooth and nail, though she was fairly certain he'd be denied his rights when it was all said and done.

Ruby had talked with Ashley a few times, not mentioning David, fairly certain Ashley was going to tell her something only for the conversation to head in an entirely different direction.

**********

"No! Stop!" Ruby giggled, trying to shield her face with her hands. "No more!" She was running around the backyard in her bathing suit, the boys in their trunks and they were pelting her with water balloons. "Ack!" She crouched, getting nailed right in the head.

"Attack!" Gavin roared, leading the charge.

Thatchery giggled sweetly, tossing another balloon at his mother.

**********

Jeff sighed heavily as he got out of the cab, paying the driver and slowly started up the driveway, his cane crunching on the gravel.

"I surrender!" Ruby shrieked, jogging around the side of the house to the front yard, going slow for the boys, diving when another balloon came flying. She looked up, gasping when she seen who it hit.

"Oops!"

"Uh oh…"

Ruby flashed a reassuring smile at her sons, brushing the grass off her wet body, looking at Jeff. "Hello."

"Hello, Ruby." Jeff greeted solemnly, his green eyes staring back at her for a moment before smiling down at the twins. "How are you boys doing?"

"We're good." Gavin replied right before pelting his mom with another balloon.

Giggling, Thatchery followed suit before the pair darted into the house.

"Stay outta them cookies!" Ruby hollered, slowly walking to sit on the swing. "How's your knee?"

"It's hurting but I'm more concerned about us." Jeff said bluntly, lowering himself down besides her.

Ruby raked a hand through her hair, wondering what she could say to that. "You scared the boys." She finally said, referring to that day at the hospital.

"I know I did. I'm sorry about that, but you should've known better. You should've known I WOULDN'T want to see them, not like that." His voice was low and cold, no remorse in his eyes.

"I didn't know you wouldn't want to see them Jeff. Like you said, I wasn't thinking." She replied, getting up, looking flustered. Whirling around, she stared at him.

How could he know she pretty much ran the hell away from David and going to see Jeff , him, had been the perfect excuse to flee?

That and she wanted to fix whatever had gone wrong between them.

"You don't have to be such a jerk, Jeff."

"Then you need to stop and think about what you do before you do it, Ruby." He replied evenly, growling when she shot him a look. "Those boys are my life, you're my life, but I'm NOT going to have you defying me. I TOLD you from the get to NOT bring them to Alabama!" His voice raised with each word, anger obvious in his tone.

"You're not going to have me- dude, you don't own me Jeff and stop raising your voice! Gavin and Thatchery are going to hear you!" Ruby planted her fists on her hips, silver eyes narrowing angrily. "I said I was sorry but if you're going to keep on being an ass about it then forget it!"

Jeff's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into his hairline. "If it weren't for the fact that I'm crippled right now I'd-"

"You'd do what, Hardy?"

Ruby's eyes practically bulged out of her head when she heard David, looking at him, the expression on her face resembling that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"What- what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Gav, Davey's here!" Thatchery shouted, zooming out of the house.

"Heya, where ya been? Ain't seen you in forever!"

Gavin hung back, sensing the tension between the adults.

"I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you Ruby." David replied simply, eyeing Jeff knowingly. Yeah, he was just like Matt through and through, especially with the current expression on his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Jeff exploded, his green eyes flashing dangerously, heading for Ruby. "YOU BITCH! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

Ruby hauled ass backwards, scooping up the boys in her arms. "Jeff, stop it!" She screamed over the twin's crying, watching as David advanced on him. "Don't hurt him David." She said, trying to calm her sons, gasping when Jeff whirled around and nailed David with the cane.

She fled into the house, carrying Gavin and Thatchery with her and ran into the bedroom. "In the bathroom!" She pointed, watching them scurry into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. Once she heard the lock click, she got out her shotgun, hands shaking as she reached for the shells.

***********

David growled furiously, ignoring the splitting pain in his head and punched Jeff in the jaw. He kept punching the smaller man relentlessly, bloodying Jeff in no time. He snatched up the cane and snapped it in half, eyes widening in shock when he seen Jeff calmly get up, wiping the blood off of him like nothing had happened.

**********

Ruby finally loaded the shotgun and cautiously made her way out of the bedroom, listening nervously for sounds of fighting, screaming, something. She winced when her hair was grabbed and flew forward, smashing face first into the wall. She rebounded, dropping the rifle and held her nose, tears filling her eyes.

She chanced a look outside, crying even harder when she seen David laying on the front porch, slowly turning around to stare at Jeff.

Shock adorned her face when she seen that he was WALKING NORMALLY and quickly got to her feet. "Jeff, please…" Ruby whispered, seeing the same look in his eyes she'd seen in Matt's so long ago.

"Now then baby, what were you saying earlier?" Jeff asked sweetly, a psychotic gleam in his eyes. He growled, tangling his fist in her hair and smashed his lips against hers in a brutal kiss. "You're MINE. You and the boys, understand me?" He growled before head butting her.

Ruby groaned, slumping to the floor, her head throbbing though she thankfully didn't lose consciousness. She kept her eyes trained on him, gasping when Jeff started towards the bedroom and reached out, grabbing his pant leg and tripping him. "Stay away from my babies!" She shrieked, rolling away, going for the gun.

Jeff was up in no time, looking like he would kill her. "You bitch!" He snarled, kicking the gun from her, bringing a foot down on her hand.

"YOUR boys? You wouldn't even have those kinky haired brats if it weren't for ME! I'm the one who saved your ass, remember?"

**********

David groaned, trying to shake the cobwebs from his head. He turned his head to the side, spotting a piece of the cane he'd snapped, guessing that's what Jeff had bashed against his skull. He gingerly felt his head, grateful it hadn't been cracked like an egg.

He managed to make it inside, ignoring the blood that trickled through his hair, growling when he seen Jeff mauling and screaming at a hysterical Ruby. He quietly picked up her heavy brass lamp, barely noticing the weight, he was fueled on rage right now, and smashed it down on Jeff's head, watching him crumple.

"Ruby, baby, come here." He whispered, crouching down and holding open his arms. When she practically flew to him, David felt his heart break, knowing she was scared out of her mind.

"He was going for… for Gav and Thatch…" She whispered raggedly, speaking through her tears. "You were right David, you-"

"Ssshhh…." He pressed a finger to her lips, definitely not about to say 'I told you so'. "It's all right, he's down."

She rested her throbbing face on his chest for a few minutes, finally pushing away, looking eerily composed given the circumstances.

"Gavin and Thatchery are in the bathroom." She said softly, watching as David got off the floor as well, turning his back on her to stare at the already stirring Jeff. "Will you please take them to your car?" she asked, causing him to spin around. She was calmly standing behind him, aiming the gun at Jeff, silent tears running down her face.

When David went to protest, Ruby turned the gun on him. "Now David." She reached one shaking hand for the cordless phone, punching in nine one one, listening as the operator rattled off her address and asked the nature of her emergency. "My boyfriend just assaulted me and my friend, then he tried to take my sons." She whispered, locking eyes with Jeff. "I defended myself." She hung up, letting the phone drop to the floor. "David, the boys."

David stared at her, swallowing hard before doing as he was bid, gathering the boys into his shaking arms and carried them out of the house. He didn't look back, shaking his head and put them in the backseat of his car, starting it up and blaring the radio, not wanting them to hear what was coming. "I'm not leaving your momma, boys. Just calm down and sit back." He said over the music, knowing they were pretty panicky right now.

Ruby stared down at Jeff, the past four years running through her mind in a blur. The laughter, the pain, the blossoming love… she couldn't falter now though. She could still see the desperate, psychotic gleam in Jeff's eyes and knew if she didn't pull the trigger, he'd come back for her, just like his brother.

"Ruby, honey, you know I love you." Jeff whispered, licking his lips nervously. "We can fix this, I'll… I'll get help."

She inhaled raggedly, shaking her head. "Just like Matt…"

**********

Gavin jumped, wrapping his arms around his brother when he heard a gunshot just over the music. "What was that?" He demanded.

"Momma!" Thatchery pointed out the window, watching his mother walk out onto the porch.

"Stay here." David ordered, slipping out of the car and ran over to Ruby, seeing the glazed look in her eyes. "Give me the gun Ruby." He said gently, taking it from her, catching her when she collapsed. He lifted her into his arms, staring down at her. "It's over Ruby, it's over."

**********

The next few weeks were a blur. Ruby was once again tried for murder and once again found innocent, getting off on the charge of self-defense. It helped that there were a lot of people who testified on her behalf, as well as a psychiatrist giving a brief lecture about mental illnesses running in families.

The icing on the cake however, was Ashley's testament. She brought pictures she'd taken of Jeff's bedroom, of the mural he had painted in Matt's room, showing off how he had been slowly slipping into the same madness that had claimed his older brother during the years.

When it was all said and done, Ruby walked out of the courtroom a free woman. She darted around the reporters waiting to get her comment and slid into the waiting car, burying her face in her hands and started crying, finally having the total breakdown she should have had the day she shot Jeff.

David was by her side, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead gently, having been at her side throughout the entire ordeal. "It's going to be okay, Ruby. It's over now. You can move on with your life, you and the boys." He cooed, stroking her hair, knowing this was four years plus worth of tears she was raining down on him.

Ruby buried her face in his chest and bawled; releasing all her fears, anger, regret and guilt, four years finally coming to a head.

**********

Ruby stared down at David's sleep form and smiled slightly. She raked a hand through her hair, sighing inwardly before picking up the duffel bag she'd packed.

Gavin and Thatchery were already in the car she'd traded the van in for, sound asleep. She walked out to the living room, pressed play on the CD player and lowered the volume, knowing David would ehar it when he woke up.

She looked around David's house, a place she and the boys had called home for the past week. Ruby walked out of the house and got into the already running car, not looking back as she pulled out of the driveway.

David felt his heart break as he listened to the song playing, having woken up when he heard a car backing out of the drive. He watched her leave from his bedroom window, knowing he had to let her go.

She had to get out and he wasn't going after her, not this time. He'd loved her from the very beginning, from day one, the moment they'd met. Circumstances at the time kept him from expressing it and then her life had literally gone to Hell. Sighing, David pressed his forehead against the cool glass pane and closed his eyes, letting the music flow over him. "Have a nice life, Ruby." He whispered.

_~No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes_  
_'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life_

_This is my last time she said_  
_As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive_  
_Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside_  
_If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for_

_If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for: _

_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side_  
_If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go_

_Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside ~_

Ruby had found out the hard way that her mistakes came back to haunt her, she'd never put her life or her boy's lives in anyone's hands but her own ever again. She just hoped David could understand: She was getting out alive.

THE END.

**A/N:** Obviously I do not own the song, that's property of 3 Days Grace and ten points to whoever can name the movie I borrowed from in this chapter!


End file.
